


Panic! Persephone!

by Himeofthevalley



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Body Dysmorphia, Body Dysphoria, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kidnapping, Modern AU, Modern Retelling, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuttering, Torture, Trans hades, Transphobia, Yandere, hostage, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeofthevalley/pseuds/Himeofthevalley
Summary: A dark and semi modern retelling of the myth of Persephone and Hades. It’s the summer of 1985 and 18 year old Persephone sneaks off with her friends to watch a local band called “The Lethe”. Unbeknownst to the innocent teen she’s caught the attention of Hades the 25 year old lead guitarist. His instant desire for her causes him to kidnap Persephone and keep her physically locked up until she dies of starvation or loves him.
Relationships: Artemis & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Poseidon & Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 156





	1. The Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! English isn’t my first language so I’m trying my hardest to not make a fool out of myself 😭

It was an unusually hot night and Persephone knew it was a good omen. It had rained for a week straight and she found it ironic that the weather had gotten better on this particular night. Persephone was sprawled on her pink floral bed about to “go to sleep”. She was 18 with light olive skin, big brown eyes and long chocolate hair which was accompanied with bangs that rested gently on her forehead. Persephone tried her best to look inconspicuous as she read the “Gardeners Guide to Flora”. Her mother Demeter owned the only Flower Shop in town so this stuff was ingrained in her. Persephone flipped through the thick book until she found the page of her favourite flower. There was something that captivated Persephone about the white narcissus. They were so unusual, but that’s what made them unique and beautiful. 

There was a single click at the door which caught Persephones attention immediately. The door opened to reveal her sleepy mother wearing her usual bright yellow robe. Her messy brown hair was tied up and her soft green eyes fell upon her resting daughter. Persephone couldn’t help but roll her eyes, her mother could have at least knocked before entering.

But she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. 

“I just came to say goodnight Perssy Pooh” Her mother cooed like she was speaking to a child. Persephone scoffed as she loathed that nickname and continued to read her book.

Demeter frowned as she felt her nerves get rattled and took a step into her daughters room “Now Persephone I know you’re mad about the concert, but those places are dangerous!” She explained with paranoia wrapped around her voice “It will be filled with nothing but drugs, sex obsessed teenagers and alcohol! That’s no place for my baby” 

Persephone gritted her teeth as all she wanted to do was yell until her voice was nothing but a whisper. She wanted to let her mother have it so badly, but she didn’t have the heart to do it. One part of Persephone despised how much of a nervous wreck her mother was and at the same time she loved and felt sorry for her. So Persephone said nothing and suffered in gruelling silence that was certain to put her in an early grave 

All her friends were going to attend The Lethe concert at Asphodel park. They were a rock band made up of three brothers that travelled around and played smash hits. Apparently they were all so hot that women (and even some men) fainted at their concerts. Some described it as an experience that you talked about for the entire summer. 

Persephone smiled slyly which was covered by her book. “If mom thinks I’m not going she must be smoking the weed hidden under my bed” She thought to herself amusingly .

Persephone looked up to see her mother still staring at her with concern. Demeter looked like a heartbroken puppy which caused the teen to sigh and get up from her bed. She went over and hugged her frail mother who embraced her in return.

“It’s okay mom I understand it’s for the best” Persephone lied through her teeth as she did many times before. It started to scare her on how well she was at lying, but it’s not like she had any other choice.

Demeter broke the hug and kissed her daughter on the forehead. “Goodnight Persephone” Demeter said gently as she stroked the teens hair. 

Persephone smiled at her weakly “Night mom”. She responded. 

Demeter smiled back and with that final gesture she walked out of her daughters bedroom. Persephone immediately closed the door behind her mother. She leaned her back against the door and collapsed onto the floor. Sneaking out always took a lot out of her and she was certain this stress wasn’t healthy. Persephone pressed her ear against the door to make sure her mother went into her bedroom. She waited in silence for a very long second until the click of her mother’s door was heard. Persephone grinned and let out a massive well needed sigh. 

Persephone got up from the floor and went to her closet. She was smart enough to have already prepared her outfit ahead of time. If Persephone hadn’t she would have stayed up all night deciding what to wear. She quickly changed into a short black dress, an oversized denim jacket and a pair of leather boots. It might have been a bit “risqué”, but Persephone was rarely allowed outside so she might as well make an impression.

Persephone grabbed her purse and looked out the window. She immediately spotted her friend Artemis across the street in her red Pontiac Firebird. This caused Persephone to smile like a fool and become giddy with excitement. She had the urge to jump, but she wanted to save her energy for the concert. 

Persephone wiggled her bedroom window open and threw her purse outside. Persephone was thankful for once that she lived in a bungalow with her mother. Like she had done many other nights before Persephone climbed out of the window and landed on the soft green grass. Persephone picked up her purse from the ground and took in the ambiance. She breathed in the fresh air of the warm July night which made her feel intoxicated. The full moon illuminated the dark sky and the soft sounds of crickets serenaded the stars. 

“Persephone get your head out of la la land we’re late!!” She heard her friend Artemis call impatiently. 

Persephone laughed in embarrassment and ran towards the vehicle which was parked across the street. Persephone slowed down as she approached the passengers side door and opened it. 

“Wow Artemis you look really good!” Persephone gushed as she sat in her seat and put on her seat belt “Who’s heart are you planning to steal?” 

Artemis had short platinum hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her skin was fair and she had a beauty mark above her lip. She wore black leather pants and a large leather jacket.

Artemis scoffed “The only thing I’m planning to steal is a few wallets” she said with a wink. 

Persephone howled in laughter and with that Artemis stepped on the gas and off they went. Persephone was convinced she would have so much fun that she would drop dead. 

Oh how right she was.


	2. Asphodel Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Artemis run into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos I appreciate it ❤️❤️❤️

Persephone rolled down the window and felt the cold air caress against her face gently. Usually she didn’t mind the hot weather, but it was starting to become a bit unbearable. At that moment Persephone felt stupid that she only brought a flask of vodka and not a water bottle. 

She really had her “priorities” straight. 

Persephone knew they were very close to Asphodel Park because of the Lodgepole Pine Trees that covered the area. She felt a knot form in her stomach from a mixture of excitement and fear. Persephone needed to distract herself because anxiety never failed to make her puke. 

“Is The Lethe any good?” Persephone asked as she continued to cool down both herself and her nerves.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders “I saw them last year with Apollo and I thought they were okay, but the girls around me were screeching so loud I couldn’t hear a damn thing” she spoke casually. 

Persephone shook her head in disbelief as she personally found the whole thing amusing. “Who’s the cutest one out of the three?” She asked in eager curiosity. Persephone was extremely shy around guys she found attractive. With her awkwardness combined with her overprotective mother she never had a boyfriend.

“You’re asking the wrong person sister” Artemis snorted as she clearly appeared to be disinterested in the topic. 

Persephone turned her attention to Artemis “Don’t be such a killjoy which one made the girls go crazy?” She persisted.

Artemis chuckled in amusement “Okay since you asked...Girls love the lead singer Zeus because he has a habit of bringing them backstage and fucking them! Apparently he has a monster dick” Artemis explained casually “Poseidon, the drummer, is more of a freak so he’ll have orgies in his van and Hades the guitarist he-“

“Okay geez!” Persephone interrupted as she felt her face getting hot “ Thanks for the explicit insight I appreciate it”

Artemis grinned slyly and elbowed Persephones arm playfully “Oh come on you persisted and I delivered didn’t I?” she said.

Persephone sighed and bit her lip “Maybe mom was right” she thought to herself sadly. Demeter had warned her daughter countless time’s that all men wanted was sex. That they only used women until they were no longer of use and discarded them immediately. Persephones own father did the same thing to her mother when she was only 16 and left when Persephone was a baby.

“We’re here” Artemis informed as she interrupted Persephones mope-fest. Artemis pulled her car up into the bumpy parking lot of Asphodel Park.

Both women noticed right away that it was packed with a full house. There were cars, vans, motorcycles and bikes all squeezed together tightly. Some cars were even parked in the woods nestled between the Lodgepole Pine Trees.  
Persephone wondered in amusement how it would be possible for half of the vehicles to leave without it turning into a cluster fuck.

“Some of these fucks don’t know how to park for shit” Artemis cursed in frustration as her eyes darted to find a space. 

Persephone looked around also to see if there was a spot to park the car, but from what she observed there wasn’t any. 

Artemis stopped the car in front of the entrance to the park. There was an arch made of dark wood with “Welcome to Asphodel Park” written at the top. Artemis let out a sigh of frustration “Persephone I’m going to let you go here while I keep looking” Artemis explained.

Persephones mouth dropped as she stared at her best friend in disbelief. She wanted to enjoy The Lethe with Artemis by her side. It was the only reason Persephone wanted to go! She wasn’t even into rock music she preferred Pop. “Thats not fair!” Persephone exclaimed “You’ll miss the damn concert!”

Artemis waved her hand in dismissal “Like I said before I saw it last year, but you didn’t” Artemis spoke coolly without a bother in the world.

Persephone opened her mouth to protest, but Artemis shut her down immediately.  
“Get out of the damn car Persephone or I’ll throw you out” Artemis semi threatened as she glared at the younger teen. 

Persephone rolled her eyes “Fuck fine! You don’t have to get violent” she spoke with attitude. Persephone opened the car door and stepped out. She closed the door behind her and turned her attention back to Artemis. 

“Don’t talk to strangers Persephone and don’t accept anything from anyone okay?” Artemis warned sternly like a mother. She had witnessed some crazy shit at these events and Artemis knew Persephones inexperience would be a bit worrisome . At the last concert Zeus slept with someone’s wife and that resulted in a prison like brawl. She had witnessed Hades in pure rage grab a man and throw him like a rag doll. They didn’t refer to him as “The King of Darkness” for nothing.

“I’m not that much of an idiot Artie” Persephone said in a defensive tone as she crossed her arms. Persephone narrowed her eyes on Artemis who grinned from ear to ear in amusement. 

“Atta girl! I’ll be there soon!” Artemis said as she blew Persephone a kiss. Persephone smiled and waved as Artemis drove off until the teen could no longer see her tail lights. 

The moment Artemis disappeared it finally hit Persephone that she was by herself at the entrance of Asphodel Park. It made her feel a bit queasy and she hadn’t even drank anything yet.  
She was so used to having people around her that being by herself was a bit eerie. 

All of a sudden the distant sound of music and people cheering cut through the summer air. Persephone felt her heart pulsating in her chest from pure adrenaline and excitement. Here eyes lit up and a smile of pure joy spread across her face. Persephone clenched onto her purse “Let’s fuck shit up” she thought and with that she ran through the entrance into Asphodel Park.


	3. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone runs into a friend who gives her an important task...babysitting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️Thanks for the support ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Thick forrest surrounded a now tired Persephone. She kind of felt like little red riding hood and expected a big wolf to come and snatch her. Persephone had ran for 10 minutes straight, but gave up after she realized the concert was farther than she expected. Tall lampposts lit up the winding gravel path that she had walked on for what felt like an hour. Persephone could clearly hear the distant sound of music and a large crowd. She was certain that she was very close and it filled her with excitement. Persephone looked in awe as a rainbow of lights coming from the concert painted the black sky. 

Persephone never felt so happy! What she experienced at this moment filled her with more joy than she had her entire life. It saddened Persephone a little that Artemis wasn’t there to enjoy the sight with her. 

“Artemis is really late she probably got into a fist fight with someone over a parking spot” Persephone thought to her self in amusement. 

Persephone continued her journey down the path on this dark and lonesome night. She thought fondly of her best friend who she had known since childhood. If this were someone else Persephone would have turned around to search for them, but Artemis could handle herself. Persephone once saw her hit a man who tried to kiss her. A single punch and the 6’3 giant was down cold on the floor of the bakery section at Wal-Mart.

Persephone noticed ahead that the path ended in front of a wall of trees. She could now clearly hear the sound of electric guitar and women screaming. Persephone held onto her purse and ran towards the direction of the chaos. She went passed the trees and stopped dead in her tracks. She was on a small hill overlooking the entire concert. 

Her mouth dropped and she was certain her eyes were wide like fine china. There was a black stage in the middle of the park with neon coloured lights protruding out of every directions. Persephone was taken back on the sheer volume of people gathered around the stage. There was enough concert goers there to fill up an entire football stadium. She could smell the booze, vomit and weed lingering in the air. Persephone squinted her eyes and could faintly see the members of The Lethe. They were playing Slow an Easy by White Snake..or she was certain they were. Artemis was right, Persephone could barely hear the song because of the screeching of the women. 

“You didn’t come all the way here to stand like an idiot go have fun” Persephone whispered to herself harshly. She went to take a step, but hesitated for a second. Even though Persephone’s mother was at home she could still feel her grasp around her neck. She felt herself getting hot with anger “FUCK IT!” She yelled and with that she ran like a madman down the hill towards the concert. 

As Persephone got closer she slowed down and cut through the crowd of people. She glanced around and to no surprise saw teenagers and young adults drinking, smoking and making out. Some people were even passed out so Persephone watched herself and tried not step or trip on them. 

Persephone stood on her tippy toes to see how far away she was from the stage. Persephone wanted to see The Lethe up close out of curiosity. To her annoyance, there were so many people in front of her she couldn’t see fuck all. Persephone continued her decent into the mass and glanced around to see if she recognized anybody. 

“Half of these weirdos are definitely from out of town” she thought to herself bitterly. The shreeks of the women got louder and Persephone was certain she was close. All she had to do was follow the call of the groupies. 

“PERSEPHONE IS THAT YOU??” 

The younger teen grinned and recognized the voice immediately. She turned her head to the right and spotted her friend Aphrodite with her baby in her arms. She was a beautiful and curvaceous woman with mocha skin and long wavy pink hair. She wore neon green pasties and denim shorts. 

“Don’t just stand there! Give me some love!” She yelled with excitement. 

Persephone sprinted over and gave Aphrodite a big hug. She then turned her attention to Eros “Hey big guy!” She cooed and kissed the gurgling baby on the forehead. He looked exactly his mother, but had his fathers big blue eyes.

“Your mom let you out of prison? I’m shocked!” Aphrodite exclaimed as she touched Persephone’s hair playfully.

The younger teen giggled and blushed “Girl I snuck out” Persephone announced like she had accomplished something huge “I’m not missing this for anything” 

Aphrodite laughed in disbelief “You go girl! You’re 18 live your life!” She said. 

Persephone nodded her head “Exactly!”. She then turned her face and to her disappointment she still couldn’t see anything “Do you know where I can go to get close to the stage? I want to see the band” Persephone asked.

Aphrodite smiled mischievously and the teen knew from that look she was up to no good. “ Is little Persephone horny?” She teased.

Persephone went red in the face and played with her hair awkwardly “No! I just wanna see if they’re as hot as everyone says they are!” She said defiantly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and didn’t believe a single word. “Oh they’re hot alright! I would let Zeus pound me, but I’m committed to Ares now” Aphrodite sighed.

Persephone laughed in amusement “You are something else! You know that Aphrodite!” She exclaimed. 

Aphrodite winked and grinned at her. “I have a spot saved with my friends close to the stage keep going straight and take a right” Aphrodite informed “But before you go can I ask you for a favour?”

Persephone raised her brow “Sure anything” she responded.

Aphrodite handed Eros gently into Persephones arms. “I need to get something out of my car meet me at that spot I won’t take too long!” Aphrodite said. 

Persephone looked down at Eros and her heart melted. He was the cutest chubby little potato she had ever seen . “Of course! Take your time! Him and I will have a lot of fun!” Persephone assured sincerely.

Aphrodite stroked Eros cheek “Thanks Persephone I can always count on you for anything!” She praised. With a final wave she turned around and headed towards the grassy hill. Persephone held Eros protectively in her arms and started her own journey towards the stage.


	4. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has sealed her fate with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost 100 hits! I’m so happy 💕 comments are always appreciated 😊

Persephone held Eros tightly in her arms. She had no idea what Aphrodite was smoking to bring a baby to a loud rock concert. Persephone wished that her mother were as lenient as Aphrodite was when she was a child. While other kids were riding bikes Persephone was stuck at her mothers Flower Shop organizing seeds packages. Persephone was certain if she was raised in a liberal setting she would have been more confident and less awkward. 

It made her feel very bitter towards her mother.

“You’ve got a cool mom kid” Persephone told Eros who was surprisingly very relaxed. He was in the middle of pure chaos, but he didn’t seem to mind one bit. Persephone assumed that being the child of Aphrodite and Ares made Eros unfazed about crazy shit. Persephone put his hood up as it had started to get a bit cool. She wiped some drool off of the side of his mouth with her sleeve. Persephone was certain he was teething so she placed a binky in his mouth. 

To Persephones delight she could now see the dark stage. She scanned the area and frowned when she realized The Lethe were not performing. She was about to curse, but didn’t want to use vulgar language in front of Eros. Persephone turned right like Aphrodite instructed her to and saw a group of women standing close to the stage. Judging by their flamboyant hair and clothes these were the friends Aphrodite had referred to. 

Persephone nervously approached the woman closest to her. It took the teen a second to realize the tall woman was topless. Her wild blonde and blue hair barely covered her large breasts. 

“Ummmm Hi! are you one of Aphrodite’s friends?” Persephone spoke in a tiny voice.

The women turned her head and smiled “Yeah I am! The names Thalia! You must be Persephone Aphrodite went to look for you” She informed. Thalia’s friendly and warm aura calmed Persephones nerves a bit. She was always shy around people she didn’t know, but Persephone was trying to work on that. 

Persephone blushed and laughed awkwardly. She glanced at the empty stage and frowned. “So Thalia is the concert over? Where’s the band?” The teen asked in concern. Persephone began to get scared that she had snuck out of her house for nothing. 

Thalia shook her head “They’ve been taking short breaks throughout the concert because Zeus’s voice keeps cracking” the blonde informed. 

Persephone bit her lip the last thing she needed was the concert to be over because of a medical issue.” Oh okay” Persephone said shyly as she held Eros closer.

A buzzing sound suddenly came from the speakers which cut through the air like a blade . It slowly silenced the bustling crowd of concert goers until whispers were only heard. “Sorry for the little break ladies and gentleman our lead singer was on the vodka train earlier” The unseen man announced with his strong voice.

The crowd cheered and clapped which Persephone found amusing. Her first thought wasn’t to celebrate, but think about how bad his hang will be the next day. A man behind her yelled “FUCK YEAH!” which caused both her and Thalia to laugh.

The announcer continued “Now let’s fuck shit up! Put your hands together for Lethe!” The mans voice boomed as his voice echoed throughout the park. The crowd erupted with a deafening roar that could probably be heard from a mile away. Persephone cheered along with the crowd and covered Eros fragile ears. She had never heard such a beautiful sound before and it touched her soul. People coming together to have a good time was a gift that needed to be cherished. 

Smoke slowly seeped from the stage onto the grass floor of the park. Persephone felt herself getting giddy and her body shook from the excitement. An electric guitar ripped through the air and the women in the audience screamed like banshees. Multi coloured lights flashed in every angle as the stage came to life to reveal The Lethe. They began to play Rock You Like a Hurricane by the Scorpions. At this point some women were fainting as others continued to scream like nut cases. 

Persephone was immediately entranced by a stumbling Zeus. Even though he was clearly intoxicated he had an extraordinary and powerful voice. Zeus was shirtless which exposed his tan and muscular chest. He had long, straight, golden hair and bright blue eyes. Persephone was so focused on him that it took her a second to realize someone was casting their shadow on her. She looked up to see the lead guitarist looming over her and Thalia. 

“This must be Hades” She thought to herself as she marvelled at the dark figure. He had broad shoulders and appeared to be over 6 ft tall. His skin was pale as if he rarely saw the sun and he possessed these soft blue eyes. He had long black curls that reached his mid back and unsurprisingly he wore all black. Persephone could tell he was a skilled guitar player because he sounded amazing and his fingers were moving unnaturally fast. 

Persephone adjusted Eros so he could see Hades from a more comfortable angle. The infant clapped his hands and Persephone kissed his forehead gently. She turned her attention back to Hades and in a brief, insignificant, moment their eyes met. A naive Persephone fluttered her eyelashes and smiled warmly at Hades. The older mans stoic expression melted into pure adoration as he felt his heart twitch for a second.

“I want her”


	5. Nobody can hear you in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone thinks she’s a Disney princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains violence.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter 😭

Unsurprisingly there was another intermission and Persephone was convinced the concert was coming to an end. Zeus couldn’t stop fumbling around and slurring his words like an idiot. It had gotten so bad that his brother Poseidon had to escort him off stage. Aphrodite had returned after The Lethe had finished up playing Rock You Like a Hurricane. According to her, Artemis finally found a parking spot (in front of an old mans house) and she was on her way.

“Did you two have fun?” Aphrodite asked as she gently took Eros from Persephone.

The teen flashed a wide grin “We had the time of our lives! It just sucks how many interruptions there are” She said disheartened.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes in annoyance “Tell me about it! I heard it’s going to be a 20 minute break! I didn’t come all the way here to experience half a concert!” She complained.

Persephone shook her head slowly in disbelief. 20 minutes was a ridiculous amount of time especially since there was nothing to do to fill in that space. Unless you wanted to get drunk, high or have sex of course. Wherever Persephone’s eyes darted she saw people doing one of the three. It got a bit too much for the innocent teen and although she was embarrass to admit it, Persephone was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

“I’m going to walk around the park for a bit the smell of vomit is starting to make me qeausy” Persephone lightly joked with Aphrodite.

The older woman held a now sleepy Eros closer to her body. “Don’t go wandering too far or else you’ll miss the concert!” Aphrodite warned like a stern mother.

Persephone waved her hand in dismissal at the concern “I know! I know” she scoffed “I’ll be back in a bit!”. She winked at her friend and with that final gesture she started her decent through the mass of people. 

Persephone wished that there was a food stand around because she was starting to become hungry and thirsty. The only thing she had eaten was a granola bar and a couple of sunflower seeds. At this point she wasn’t surprised there was no food. The whole situation was so disorganized she was shocked nothing had blown up. Artemis had told her that when she went to the Lyre Music Festival last summer there was a bounce castle, carnival games and mouth watering Greek food. 

But of course she wasn’t allowed to go. 

Persephones stomach growled loudly “I wish I had a Gyro right now” she thought sadly to herself as she touched her stomach. 

Persephone groaned “Don’t be such a baby be thankful you even went anywhere” She scolded herself. She had experienced more now than she ever did in her entire life. She snuck out of the house, went to a concert and saw some hot guys. Poseidon and Zeus were sexy, but Hades looked like he was about to murder someone. 

When Persephone finally managed to find her way out of the hedonism she stopped in her tracks. Persephone was immediately drawn to the forrest as if it called for her. Lodgepole Pine Trees surrounded the concert like the thick walls of a medieval fortress. Demeter often brought Persephone to Asphodel park as a child. This is where she learned about the different plants and wild life. Although many would think the woods at night was creepy Persephone found the idea genuinely relaxing. It would take her back to when she was a happy child again. Plus the smell of vegetation certainly beat the stench of dirty teenagers. 

Persephone scanned the area and spotted a small clearing. She steadily approached the entrance to the dark and desolate forest. To Persephone it almost resembled a door to another world. The branches from the Lodgepole Pine Trees jaggedly stuck out in every direction. Persephone watched herself so she wouldn’t get cut as she entered into the misty woods. 

The full moon was the only source of light and it shun brightly. “Thank God it’s not as dark as I thought it would be” Persephone told herself as she took in the relaxing ambiance. 

Persephone wanted to go a little deeper into the woods. She did not want to go too far though or else she would miss the concert. As Persephone gingerly began to roam through the forest she brushed her hand gently against the barks of the trees. She breathed in the fresh air of nature and it made her feel right at home. Persephone began to softly hum Once Upon a Dream which was eerily the only sound that could be heard. She found it suitable because at that exact moment she felt like a real life Disney princess. 

Persephones eyes lit up when she spotted what looked to be purple asters. Those were one of her favourite flowers besides narcissuses and red tulips. She merrily made her way to the bush and plopped herself down on the dirt ground. Persephone smelled the flowers and tenderly felt their soft petals. She plucked a single aster and placed it gently in her dark hair. 

Persephone was so engrossed in the purple flowers that it took her a second to realize she could no longer see clearly. It had suddenly become dark and cold as no moonlight touched her. Someone or something was casting a shadow over the young maiden. Persephone dropped the flowers in her hands and her eyes went wide with panic. The hairs at the back of her neck stood and she physically felt herself get pale. Before Persephone could make a single movement or a little sound a large object smashed against the back of her head. Persephone felt no pain because in an instant she was unconscious and bleeding profusely. The young woman was sprawled on the cold, dark, desolate floor of the woods. Even in such a mangled state Hades admired her beauty. He loomed over Persephone and gently picked her up in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead and whisked away his princess like a love struck groom.


	6. Obscurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades tries his best to woo Persephone by acting like a total psychopath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades has a daddy kink 🤷🏻♀️ And a stutter with the letter P. This is inspired by an Indian Movie I watched as a kid called Darr. It was about a man who was obsessed with a woman and stuttered whenever he said her name.
> 
> Still brings me chills thinking about it 😭

The first thing that hit Persephone was pain. It was radiating from everywhere, but it was especially prominent in her head. She slowly moved her fingers and they gently brushed against what felt like an old mattress. Persephone let out a small whimper and she slowly opened her watery eyes. She wanted to convince herself that this was a crazy alcohol induced dream, but she wasn’t that naive. Her vision was extremely blurry and she blinked a few times to adjust it. All Persephone saw was white metal and she was confused on what she was staring at. It took a few seconds for her to process that it was the ceiling of a work van.

Persephones breathing became erratic because all she could remember was the concert. She didn’t know how she got here or what exactly happened before. Despite her fears Persephone wanted to know the extent of how fucked she was. In agony she managed to prop her shaking body up and her fears were confirmed. Persephone was at the back of an unfamiliar van on a dusty mattress. The only other things present were some issues of playboy and a few empty water bottles. Persephone wanted to run for her life, but she was unable to.

Her right leg was chained.

Persephone let out a bone chilling cry and began to sob uncontrollably. She had watched many crime shows and she always knew how it ended for the woman. She was shocked that her clothes were still on. The thought of what he did to her when she was unconscious made her physically sick. 

“MOM!” Persephone wailed like a child as her tears kept falling “I WANT MY MOM!” 

The rusty van door clicked open and Persephone immediately covered her mouth. She tried her best to silence her sobs, but her attempts failed. She didn’t dare provoke her captor in fear he might hurt her. A million different scenarios filled her head and she couldn't imagine what was going to happen. The door opened and slowly revealed the face of her kidnapper. Persephones tear filled eyes widened in shock and she was left speechless. 

It was Hades. 

The muscular older man was shirtless and only wore a pair of ripped jeans. He appeared to have just come out of the shower because his long black hair was wet. Hades smiled at her, but stopped when he saw the expression of pure horror on Persephones face. He looked at her with concern in his soft blue eyes and he entered the van. Hades closed the door behind him and crawled closer to Persephone.

“Hi P-P-Persephone” He said in a soft and timid voice that did not match his dangerous appearance. Hades reached over to stroke Persephones blood covered hair, but the scared teen whimpered and moved away like a wounded animal. 

Hades looked crushed like someone kicked his puppy. This wasn’t the reaction he expected! He wanted their first date to be more romantic. “P-P-Please don’t be scared I’m not going hurt you” he assured desperately. 

Persephone glanced away and let out a shaky breath. She tried her best to stop herself from crying, but the tears kept coming. “Why are you doing this Hades? I don’t even know you” she choked as she began to sob and plead “I just want my mom let me go! I won’t tell anyone I swear!” 

Hades eyes filled with tears and it crushed him to see the love of his life like this “P-P-Persephone don’t cry” he begged as he reached over to wipe her tears. Even in such a fragile state he found her completely irresistible. Swollen lips and big brown doe eyes filled with sweet tears. He could vividly imagine those same eyes staring at him as he fucked her senselessly. His little princess needed his strong and reassuring touch. 

“Come to daddy” he thought to himself as he felt a dull ache in his groin. Persephone was a virgin and he didn’t dare take her innocence before marriage. He wanted to do things the proper way and by the end of the summer he was certain he would make Persephone his bride. 

Even better if she became pregnant, they would have beautiful children.

When his hand got close the teen yelped and impulsively hit Hades hand away. The slap was loud and when Persephone processed what she had done she looked up at Hades in horror. She covered her mouth and began to shake. Hades examined the hand she had slapped and he was expressionless.

“This is the hand I p-p-play guitar with” He spoke as he tried his best to control the growing anger which was clear in his voice. Hades stared Persephone down with venom in his eyes. When Persephone hesitantly met his glare Hades expression visibly softened. He couldn’t stay mad at Persephone for too long she was innocent and her actions meant no harm. 

But it still agitated him. 

He leaned in closer and Persephone did not move. She had already tested his patience and she did not dare push him any further. Judging by his sporadic moods he was a loose canon and Persephone did not want to be caught in the fire. He appeared like he was going to kiss her so Persephone closed her swollen eyes. She could smell his musky cologne and felt his dark curls caress her face. 

Hades brushed his lips against her ear and whispered low as he stroked her wet cheek “You slapped my hand P-P-Persephone...if this were any other women I would have strangled her on the spot and thrown her corpse on the side of the road. Be thankful that my love is stronger than my urge to kill you” Hades smiled and kissed her cheek.

Persephone was visibly shaken and her eyes were still closed. She was deathly afraid to open them in fear of what Hades would do. Judging by the homicidal tone in his voice he wasn’t lying. When she heard the van door finally close she began to cry even louder.


	7. The Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus and Poseidon are trying their hardest to be supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits 🥰

Persephone did not know whether it was night, day, July or August. Time was an obscure thing to understand when you rotted away in a steel prison. Being indoors was an oddity to Persephone because she thrived in nature. Without the fresh air and sun light she wilted like a neglected rose. 

The beauty diminished, but the thorns stayed. 

Persephone was weak and she slumped her back against the van. Her eyes were swollen, her voice was but a whisper and her fiery spirit was slowly dying. She had read many cases in which people had disappeared and they never came back. The rare ones who did get discovered still alive were traumatized beyond recognition. For all Persephone knew Hades had hidden her in the middle of rural Montana or maybe his garage somewhere in Idaho.

Persephones stomach began to grumble loudly. She hadn’t eaten since the concert and her hunger was starting to hurt. If Hades was going to keep her alive (for now) he had to feed her eventually. 

Which meant he had to be near her.

This caused Persephone to physically shiver. A single encounter with Hades had frightened Persephone to her core. She couldn’t imagine how much of an emotional mess she’ll be constantly being in his precense. Persephone was usually really good at reading people, but she didn’t even know where to start with Hades. The man went from 0-1000 so fast that Persephone felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster. Hades was so soft spoken and stuttered constantly..never would she assume under that facade was deep rooted homicidal rage. 

Persephones thoughts were interrupted  
as she heard something small in the distance. She was certain it wasn’t a hunger induced hallucination and she pressed her ear against the wall. Persephone listened carefully and her eyes widened. 

She could make up muffled male voices. 

Persephones heart palpitated as they sounded like they were coming right in her direction. Adrenaline immedtialy filled Persephones veins and she began to violently bang her fists against the van. 

“HELP!” She cried frantically “HELP ME IM IN HERE!” She pressed her ear against the van again and she heard running.

“SOME STUTTERING PSYCHO KIDNAPPED ME HELP!” 

Persephone let out a sigh of much needed relief when she heard the van door click open. “I’m going to be home soon!” She thought to herself as tears formed in her eyes. But, just as fast as her faith came it slowly diminished when the door opened to reveal Zeus and Poseidon. 

“Why are you screaming? You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack! Hades would have killed us if something happened to you!” Zeus scolded as he crossed his arms. 

Persephone clenched her jaw and turned her face. She was humiliated and her anger was boiling inside of her. She had a feeling his whacko brothers were in on it and this confirmed her theory. She felt disgusted with herself that she found these low lives attractive. 

“Is this the girl Hades is going crazy over?” Poseidon asked as he scratched his blue buzzed hair “she looks a bit rough”.

Persephone could feel her body shaking in rage, but she kept silent. She was always silent when something deeply bothered her. It’s the way she was raised and she loathed the habit. But, it kept her out of trouble with her mother and she was certain it would help in this situation. 

“Listen girly” Zeus said as he sat on the edge “take my advice if you treat Hades well he’ll be your prince fucking charming, but if you get him mad....it’s your funeral”

Persephone eyes widened as she slowly looked at Zeus. Judging by both his and Poseidon’s expression he wasn’t lying. She wanted this to be some threat, but she knew it was the truth. It became a bit difficult for her to breath as the anxiety crushed her lungs. Zeus waited for Persephone to say something, but he sighed when he realized he had scared her. Without another word Zeus closed the doors to her prison and she was left alone.

“He’s going to kill me...I know it” Persephone thought to herself in fear as her body continued to shake “He's going to fucking kill me” 

__________________

Poseidon and Zeus didn’t fear their younger brother per se, but highly respected him. Hades acted more like the oldest and always had their backs. Whenever there was a fight Hades was ready to crack skulls. Whenever they were in jail Hades was there to generously bail them out. Whenever they cheated on their girlfriends Hades was always in on it.So when Hades came to them and confessed he had kidnapped a girl they didn’t question it once. Hades gushed about Persephone like a love struck groom. It was dark obsession, but it didn’t faze either of them.

“I’m worried Zeus!” Poseidon said with concern “If he gets caught he’s looking at life” 

The two brothers walked across the empty parking lot towards the run down gas station. It looked like something out of a horror movie and it didn’t help that it was in the middle of nowhere. The brothers were so hungover and high that food was the only thing on their minds. 

Zeus responded to Poseidon’s concern by rolling his eyes “Chill dude! shes probably some hooker Hades picked up! Nobody will be looking for her” he said bluntly as he opened the door to the gas station.

Both brothers went inside to grab a bunch of snacks and drinks. All they had consumed for three days straight was vodka, gummy worms and beans. If they continued this diet it would surely kill one of them. Zeus spotted Hades which wasn’t hard because he was the size of a small mountain. Zeus nudged Poseidon and they went over to their brother. Hades had a small cart full of food and was now currently looking at some chips in deep thought. 

“You think P-P-Persephone would like spicy ketchup chips? I means she’s one spicy babe” Hades laughed softly as he blushed. Just thinking about Persephone made his heart light and his cock hard. Hades was still a bit remorseful on the way he lost his cool on Persephone. He didn’t mean to scare and threaten her, but she was being very difficult. Hades was full of so much love for Persephone that it physically hurt him. 

He wanted to own every part of her. 

Poseidon nodded his head with a smile “I’m sure whatever you’ll give her she’ll like it” The blue haired man said. 

Zeus wanted to gag, he found Hades being all lovey dovey so naeseating. This is the reason why he was never meant to be in a committed relationship! Women were too needy for him. Hera was always jealous and moaning, but he kept her because she was hot and knew how to cook. Hades on the other hand was sensitive and deeply feared rejection. That’s why he preferred one night stands for a long time because there was no emotions involved. 

“So what’s your plan?” Zeus asked as he slapped his brother on the back “Mom and dad are going to be a bit shocked when you come back with a girl chained to your van” 

Hades hummed sweetly as he put two bags of chips in his cart “I’m not going home with you guys” he said ”I’m taking a short trip to make P-P-Persephone and I closer”.

Poseidon and Zeus glanced at one another in confusion. “So like a honeymoon?” Poseidon asked as he took a chocolate bar and began to eat it. 

Hades said nothing but continued humming “Every breath you take”. He put one more bag of chips in his cart and headed in the direction of the cash register. When he got to the counter he noticed a small display of cheap rings. A vivid image of Persephone in a wedding dress wearing his mother’s veil popped in his head. Hades felt himself getting aroused and the fact he was wearing leather pants wasn’t helping.

“Ma would love Persephone” Hades mused to himself “She would make a beautiful daughter in law”.

Hades picked a gold ring with a pink gemstone because it reminded him of Persephones soft femininity. He looked through the gas station window towards his white van. His princess was locked away in her castle awaiting her knight. A smile spread across Hades pale face and he brought the ring to his lips.

“Persephones life is in my hands” Hades thought to himself darkly “I could either caress her face or crush her throat...”

It was her choice.


	8. Brotherly Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus and Hades say their goodbyes, but Poseidon ruins the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-This chapter mentions murder and harming sex workers.

Zeus and Hades stood outside of the white van to say their final goodbyes. Poseidon was still inside of the gas station because he didn’t know which flavour of ice cream he wanted. Zeus glanced at the vehicle and a cold shiver spiralled down his spine. 

“There’s a whole fucking girl chained up in there” Zeus thought to himself. Even though he didn’t admit it out loud he found the whole situation....unnerving. Hades was always an odd person, but never would Zeus have guessed he was THAT odd. The stress from the situation was slowly killing him so Zeus lit up a cigarette and threw the match on the floor. 

“What’s wrong?” Hades asked timidly with concern. He gently touched his brothers shoulder and he felt him stiffen.

Zeus let out a shaky breath and looked his brother in his pale eyes “Hades enough with the bullshit what are you planning with this broad?” He said bluntly as he puffed on his cigarette. 

Hades sighed and crossed his muscular arms “Zeus I told you P-P-Persephone and I are going on a trip” he spoke as a slight agitation was clear in his voice.

Zeus glared at Hades and didn’t believe any of it. Hades had over 50 girlfriends and one night stands! What made this girl so special? Hades last girlfriend Minthe was a hundred times more sexier than Persephone.

Well when Minthe was alive she was hot ...now she was just bones in a lake somewhere. 

“Hades please don’t kill this bitch you’re starting to go into serial killer territory “ Zeus thought worriedly in his head “Poseidon and I can’t keep hiding bodies! There’s only so much space in this area” 

Zeus prayed that Persephone was some hooker Hades had picked up. Those cases never got the attention of police because prostitutes disappeared all the time. If Persephone was a regular girl then they would have a massive fucking problem.

Zeus felt like throwing up...he didn’t want to think about it. 

Still, the blonde was convinced that Hades had more ominous reasons behind taking Persephone. Hades had never done something like this before and it worried Zeus. He’d never seen his brother so love struck and obsessed before. Cupid didn’t strike Hades with an arrow he shot him with a bazooka.

“Where do you plan to stay?” Zeus asked as he threw his cigarette on the floor and took out his golden flask. 

Hades frowned, he didn’t know why Zeus was interrogating him, but he assumed he was just being a protective older brother “Our summer cabin outside the city” Hades spoke.

Zeus let out a sigh of relief as he knew in his heart Hades was telling the truth. Zeus took a sip of the flask and the vodka burned his throat “I’m not trying to be nosey....what’s your business is your business! I just care for ya kid..the only thing I’ll say is wear a condom I’m too young to be an uncle” Zeus joked as he grinned widely.

Hades features physically softened and a blush kissed his cheeks “I know thanks Zeus” Hades said shyly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He wanted to avoid thinking of Persephone pregnant with his child. The mere image of pumping her with his cum made his pants tighten. 

Zeus laughed in amusement and slapped Hades arm. The brothers embraced and Hades patted his older brother on the back. They both said their goodbyes and Hades told Zeus to say the same to Poseidon. Hades got in his van and with one final wave he drove off in the opposite direction. 

Zeus stayed in the exact spot until he saw the white vehicle disappear into the distance. Zeus felt his chest tighten and he touched it gently. Hades had done this many times before where he would be absent for weeks. When he would come back he was either in a relationship or he killed someone. 

“Persephone don’t do anything to piss him off I’m not in the mood to throw you in a ditch” Zeus said to himself bitterly as he took another sip. 

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard Poseidon call his name. Zeus turned to see his very frantic brother running towards him like a madman. The fearful expression on his face caused the blondes chest to tighten even harder. He knew that whatever comes out of Poseidon’s mouth will be terrible news. 

“What is it dumbass?” Zeus barked at his brother who was now hunched over and gasping for air. 

“That....girl.....” Poseidon managed to speak between huffs and puffs.

Zeus was starting to become agitated and he grabbed Poseidon by the collar “What about her?Zeus demanded as he shook the blue haired man like a rag doll.

“She’s not some hooker!” Poseidon blurted out with a cry “She’s a straight A senior and her mother owns a popular flower shop! I saw it on the news!” 

Zeus’s eyes widened in disbelief as he let Poseidon go. “That stupid son of a fucking bitch!” Zeus yelled in rage as he threw his flask in the direction Hades had went “That crazy piece of shit really fucked up big this time!” 

Poseidon bit his lip and nervously watched Zeus’s mental breakdown “Should we go after them?” He asked hesitantly.

Zeus stoped flaring his arms and threw his head back. He laughed hysterically which confused his brother because he hadn’t said anything funny. “You know what? fuck him” Zeus spoke as he let out a shaky breath “Police wont give two shits about the lowlifes we killed, but a girl like Persephone? Fuck! Touch a hair on her head and you’re going to jail for life”.

Poseidon said nothing and stood there in silence with his brother. The uncertainty loomed over their shoulders like a dark storm in the distance.


	9. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone are finally alone together.

The bumpy road was causing Persephones body to jump around erratically. It was a good thing she had the mattress under her or else she would have been beaten and bruised. This chaos had been going on for hours and Persephone could feel herself getting nauseous. If she was going to throw up she hoped it was all over Hades. The thought made her smile devilishly, his face would be priceless. The teen didn’t know where Hades was taking her and it made her very anxious. Judging by the road conditions they were somewhere remote and barely touched by man.

“That’s where people usually get murdered” Persephone darkly thought to herself as she bit her lip.

Persephone tried her best to stay positive, but it was extremely difficult. One moment she thought about her friends and the very next second reality crashed down on her. The shackle around her ankle especially wasn’t helping her. She spent a long time analyzing every party of it, but it lead to nowhere. Persephone traced her index finger gently against the shiny silver chain. She slipped it under the shackle and she let out a shaky sigh. It wasn’t so tight that it hurt her, but it wasn’t loose enough for her to slip it off. It’s like Hades was indirectly mocking and toying with her.

Persephone slapped her face a couple of times “Stop acting crazy thats complete nonsense” she whispered to herself sharply. She wasn’t going to allow Hades to break her fiery spirit. She was going to survive this ordeal both physically and mentally. Persephone was going to see her mother, Artemis, Aphrodite and little Eros soon enough. 

She was hopeful...but how long would this last? 

The van abruptly stopped which slammed her back against the wall. “FUCK!” She shouted, but quickly pursed her lips together. She let out a shaky breath when she heard the sickening click of the van door open. Persephone locked her eyes with Hades who was standing their just smiling shyly. She noticed immediately that it was night and a sense of dread came over her. He was shirtless again (did anybody own a shirt in the 80s?) and only wore a pair of leopard print leather pants.

“Hi P-P-Persephone” he spoke softly as he crawled into the van. He shut the door gently behind him and came extremely close to her. 

Persephone began to feel agitated and claustrophobic. There was plenty of room in the van and he decided to be inches from her. She glanced at Hades love stuck gaze and it made her feel uneasy. Hades pale eyes were calculating and animalistic like he was deciding when to take her. Persephones eyes slowly descended to his chest as she finally got a good look at his muscular body. Immediately the teen caught something off about Hades. Persephone raised her brow as she was surprised that she hadn’t noticed the 2 scars on his chest. She didn’t know what to make of it and she just assumed it was from an accident.......or self mutilation.

Hades noticed Persephone analyzing his body and he began to feel insecure. He crossed his arms, but continued to gaze at his young paramour. Even though her hair was covered in dry blood, her makeup was smeared and she was wearing the same outfit for days...Hades found her beautiful. Out of all the women he’d been with he knew in his very soul Persephone was the one. The way she looked at him with adoration at the concert pierced his heart. He could tell that behind Persephones defiance and bratty attitude she had a heart of gold. Hades just assumed she was playing hard to get and ironically it got him more excited. 

Persephone scowled and turned her face away in disgust. She wanted to yell and curse at Hades, but what happened last time left her silent in fear. If she made him angry one more time she knew it would be the end for her. From a strategic point of view she would have a higher chance of surviving if she were nicer to Hades.

Persephones eyes widened “That’s it....” she murmured to herself. 

If she pretends to be the little housewife he desired he’d trust her. Then when he lets his guard down she will make a run for it. Persephone recalled how many captives used this technique and that’s how they escaped. The plan was so crazy that there was no way it wouldn’t work. 

Hades frowned, it pained him to see his Persephone glare at him with hatred. He wanted things to work out so badly that it physically pained him. “I’m sorry my love I didn’t mean to be so aggressive! You just made me so mad...P-P-Please forgive me” the older man begged as he grabbed Persephones delicate hand.

The teen was about to scream, but she shut her mouth before a noise could come out. “Gain his trust you can do it”. She encouraged herself as she stared at the face of pure evil.

Persephone cleared her throat and did her best attempt at a smile “Th-That’s fine Hades I forgive you! I really do” she lied through her teeth and squeezed the mans hand tight.

Hades heart fluttered and he felt his face burn. He opened his mouth to say something, but he could not think of a cohesive sentence. It’s like his brain blew a fuse and it was re-wiring. Persephone was touching him and being affectionate! She was starting to fall in love with him and he knew it. Hades brought Persephones hand to his lips and kissed it. He felt the teen stiffen and she withdrew her hand away from him. Hades frowned as he desperately wanted Persephones love. He looked deep into her big brown eyes and leaned in to finally kiss those tempting pink lips.

Persephone eyes widened “Hades!” She blurted out in a panic which caused the man to look at her darkly with a raised brow “I want our first kiss to be special! I’m so tired and dirty it’s not the right time” 

Hades stared at her for a second then his appearance softened. “You’re right it’s not the right time! Your aren’t some whore P-P-Persephone you’re a woman of class I should have known better”. He spoke softly as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. 

Persephone whimpered and shut her eyes tight. She wanted to cry, every time Hades touched her it burned. It boggled her mind that whenever he caressed her it was full of tenderness. He gazed at her with this innocence, but God only knew what he thought in the dark hole he called his soul. 

Hades pushed Persephones bangs out of the way and stared at her with adoration. Her feminine features were petite and delicate like a china doll. Hades leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. The teen recoiled from the gesture which caused Hades lip to quiver.

“Why did you do that P-P-Persephone?” Hades voice cracked as the hurt was heavily present in his demeanour. The affection starved man continued to stroke Persephone hair desperately as the hole in his heart got deeper.

“Am I not man enough for you?” 

Persephone hesitantly opened her eyes and gazed upon Hades who had tears in his eyes. Persephone mentally cursed at herself, she was ruining her own plan before it even started. “No don’t say that! I’m just not used to being touched like this...I’m very shy” Persephone quickly reassured the sensitive man as she cupped his face. 

Hades closed his eyes and melted from the sweet gesture. He rubbed his cheek against the palm of her hand like an animal imprinting on his mate. Persephone wanted to vomit the fact she was touching Hades face made her nauseous. He didn’t deserve this! he deserved to go to jail or a mental hospital. 

“How far will you be willing to go?” Persephone asked herself silently as she bit her lip. She knew the more affection and attention she gave Hades the deeper he would want to go. He will devour the love up like a neglected dog eating his first meal. At first it will start with innocent touches and then she’ll be naked under his muscular body. 

Panting 

Sweating 

Moaning 

Calling his name

The image made Persephone shudder and to her dislike, it made her entire body tingle. The flustered teens thoughts were interrupted when Hades withdrew from her touch and stood. He began to unbuckle his pants and Persephone looked in horror. She didn’t realize he was going to move that fast! She wasn’t going to give her virginity to some creep in his van.

“What are you doing?” Persephone demanded in a panic “I told you I’m not ready!” 

Hades looked down at her with a dumbfounded expression. “I’m going to bed! I sleep in my boxers” He explained with agitation in his voice.

Persephone cursed in her head, she should have known sooner or later he was going to need to go to bed. Hades might have acted like he wasn’t human, but somewhere in his being he was. Persephone looked as Hades stripped down to his black boxers. She immediately noticed the unnaturally large bulge and turned her burning face away. She didn’t want to give him the pleasure if he caught her looking at him. 

Hades carelessly threw his pants in the corner of the van. He then grabbed a beat up box from the wall and rummaged through it. He carefully took a neatly folded blue blanket and wrapped it gingerly around a tired Persephone. It was his childhood blanket his mother gave him before she became sick. Hades plopped himself onto the beat up mattress and turned his attention to Persephone. He motioned for her to get closer to him and the teen cursed in her head. She hesitated at first, but she knew the bitterness would soon be turned into the taste of sweet freedom. Persephone laid down and went closer until Hades strongly wrapped his arms around her. Despite his appearance his body was warm and he smelled like alcohol.

“Goodnight P-P-Persephone, sleep well” Hades whispered as he closed his eyes and kissed the teen on the forehead.

Persephone said nothing.


	10. Dark thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades thinks about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- This chapter contains violence, transphobia, homophobia, body dysmorphia and non con elements.
> 
> Also thanks for the comments I love reading them!

Hades fluttered his eyelashes and woke up to a breathtaking sight. His Persephone was sleeping peacefully beside him. She was laying on her side facing him and her breath tickled his face. For once, Persephone wasn’t full of fear or hate, but rather this peaceful bliss. She almost looked like a princess waiting for true loves first kiss. It made Hades heart flutter when he pictured kissing and sucking on Persephones soft pink lips.

And he wasn’t referring to the ones on her face. 

“Her cunt probably tastes divine ” Hades lustfully thought to himself as he gently stroked her face. 

Hades could feel himself getting hot and flustered. The thought of Persephones legs in the air and his face between between them made him hard. The teen looked like a screamer and he loved a vocal woman. Hades brushed his free hand against the bulge in his boxer. 

“P-P-Persephone” The older man softly moaned “Let daddy pleasure his little princess”

The older man began to touch Persephones pink cheek. He wanted to tie Persephone up and eat her out for hours. He wouldn’t stop until she was swollen and all she could do was cry out his name. When Hades reached under his black boxers to stroke his cock all he felt was plastic and it crushed his spirit. 

Hades withdrew his touch from Persephones angelic face and heavily sighed. He could fantasize about Persephone all he wanted, but there was only one issue that loomed over his head: 

Would she accept his “flaw”. 

Even though Hades always identified as a man he wasn’t born one. He recalled from a young age that he always felt different from the other girls. He hated the way his body was shaped, he loathed wearing dresses and boys never interested him. He was a tomboy who loved sports, music and chasing pretty girls. When he hit puberty the body dysmorphia hit him like a truck. He worked out religiously and slept with a lot of women to silence it. When he got top surgery his brothers and mother Rhea accepted him right away, but his father Cronus was another story. 

Hades grit his teeth the thought of that bastard made his blood boil. Cronus was a cold and controlling man who treated his mother like an object rather than a wife. Like Zeus and Poseidon he could never stay faithful and the stress made her very sick. It was only until Hades threatened to kill Cronus and his lovers that he stopped his affairs. Rhea only put up with it because she wanted to keep the family together. His mother was an angel and Hades wanted to give her the world. She had always wanted a daughter....and the least Hades could do was give her an equally angelic daughter in law. 

Cronus never accepted Hades as the man he was. Growing up his father often made remarks about his gender and sexuality. Like how unnatural Hades was, how he was a dyke and would never be a real man like Zeus and Poseidon. The one thing that stung him the most was the fact Cronus told Hades he would never find a woman who would truly love him. He said women want an authentic man and not some artificial “freak show”. It killed Hades on the inside how much he looked like his terrible father. Hades had this constant fear that one day he would turn into the man he despised so much.

But he highly doubted it. 

Hades let out a shaky breath as he felt homicidal rage building up inside of him. If it weren’t for his mother he would have killed Cronus years ago and hung his body up like a piñata. Hades turned his attention back to Persephone and his anger melted away. She was the only thing that was preventing him from going to a dark place. He was taught that every man needed a good woman to hold him down. 

She was that good woman. 

If Persephone didn’t accept him Hades would be absolutely crushed. He would never be able to love or be with another woman ever again. To his demise, he already caught Persephone staring at his chest like he was a zoo animal. He can only image her reaction if he took off his boxers. She would be expecting flesh and all she would see is plastic and insecurity. If she made a slight comment or facial expression Hades knew he would go crazy and be unable to control himself. That was the mistake Minthe made and he snapped her neck and used a rusty saw to cut her into pieces. 

“There’s no point of thinking of the past Minthe was a mistake” Hades told himself as he traced the scars of his chest with his index finger. 

Hades smirked he wondered how his his father would react if he brought Persephone to the house. Someone as beautiful, kind, intelligent and irresistible like her would melt even the coldest hearts. Heck, she melted his when she gazed at him with love at the concert. Finally his mother would have someone to talk to and he knew her and Persephone would become the best of friends. 

Hades reached over and ran his fingers possessively through Persephones hair. “I just proved you wrong old man... I’d kill Persephone before she decided to leave me” Hades mused to himself. 

He would do it without hesitation.


	11. Love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone takes a shower and Hades has some “fun”
> 
> TW: SEX STUFF 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I was being very lazy 😂

Persephone woke up to the sound of birds and the smell of fresh air. For a moment, she thought she was back in her bedroom. She was expecting to hear her mother call her downstairs for breakfast.

But that didn’t happen.

Persephone fluttered her eyes open and propped herself up with her elbows. Persephone rubbed her swollen eyes as she spent another night sobbing. Persephone immediately noticed Hades sitting on the edge of the van facing the sunrise. His hair was wet and a pink towel was wrapped around his waist. Persephone raised her brow and began to wonder where they were. 

Like it was some animal instinct Hades sensed that Persephone was awake. He turned and flashed a smile at the groggy teen. The girl smiled weakly in return at the older man.

“Good morning Hades” Persephone said as a feeble attempt to sound friendly and less disgusted.

“Morning my love” Hades said as he looked at Persephone adoringly. A blush crept on his face and he turned his attention back to the beautifully coloured sky. 

Persephone bit her lip and she was unsure what to do. Hades was in a happy mood which was a very good sign. Persephone knew that when he got upset it was like a demon took over him. Persephone wanted to keep him in a “lovey dovey” state so against her will she crawled next to Hades. The metal of her chains which bound her jingled a terrible tune.

It made her sick to her stomach.

Persephone sat herself next to her captor and looked out the van. To her surpise they were parked in front of a wooden shack. The word “Showers” were written in large white letters above the green metal doors. 

“I think we both know you need to take a shower and freshen up” Hades teased with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around Persephone. 

“He’s letting me go by myself? What’s the catch?” She thought to herself suspiciously as she glanced at the raven haired man “Is this my chance for freedom?”. 

Persephone lightly pushed Hades muscular arm away. She hated to admire it, but Hades always smelled so good. It did something to her body when she was close to him and Persephone hated it.

The attempt to push him away made Hades mood sour. It infuriated him that she alway rejected his attempts of love and affection. Hades turned his face and came closer to Persephone. The younger woman visibly tensed up as she felt his soft lips brush against her ear. Hades grip around her waist got tighter and the teen looked away. 

“Now P-P-Persephone I want you to be a good girl. Go in and come out I don’t want any fuss or drama.” Hades spoke darkly “If you try anything I’ll snap your neck”

Persephone shook violently and bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping her chapped lips. She weakly nodded and in response Hades tenderly kissed her temple. The older man could feel Persephone stiffen from his touch and it caused his heart to ache. Hades knew he couldn’t get any pleasure from this relationship if she was afraid of him. 

Hades frowned, got up and went around the van towards the passenger side. He opened the vehicle door and grabbed a key which was on the seat. He also got one of his t shirts for Persephone to wear.  
Hades then walked towards Persephone and stood in front of her. The teen hesitantly looked at Hades who intensely stared right back at her. Persephone felt violated as Hades devoured her with his cold blue eyes. 

“Persephone you might run, but I run faster remember that” Hdes threatened as he knelt and gently took Persephones foot. With a single click her chain felt from her ankle and dangled against the van. 

Persephones heart was rapidly beating against her chest. The urge to run was great at that moment, but she knew Hades would catch her in an instant. Plus she wasn’t in the mood to get murdered in some gas station shower. Also, judging by how silent it was outside there was probably nobody around. 

Nobody to hear her scream.

Hades stood and grabbed Persephone tightly by the arm which caused her to yelp. He yanked her up and swung open the green door of the showers. They walked down a darkly lit hallway with greendoors on each side. Everything was so quick Persephone didn’t have any time to think or utter a single word. When they had reached the end of the hall Hades turned to the last door on the left. He opened it and gently pushed Persephone in.

“There is shampoo and dry towels in there” Hades explained to Persephone like she was some sort of child “Give me your dirty clothes I got you something else to wear” 

Persephone opened her mouth to say something, but Hades closed the door before she could speak. Persephone turned and was surprised to see a fancy bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, mirror and a nicely tiled up shower. Persephone frowned when she couldn’t see a window or any exit. Suddenly a loud banging came from behind Persephone which caused her to jump. 

“You only have 15 minutes hurry up!” Hades yelled which caused Persephone to roll her eyes in annoyance. 

“What a impatient dickhead” she thought to herself as she quickly took off her jacket, dress, bra and panties. 

Persephone opened the door slightly and threw her clothes at Hades who gave her a large pink t shirt in return. She closed the door and off Persephone went to take her hot and much needed shower.

Hades sighed and picked up Persephones dirty clothes. What caught his attention immediately was her pink thong on top of her jacket. Hades could feel himself getting aroused and he rubbed his cock against his leather pants. 

“You’re torturing me at this point Persephone “ he thought to himself. 

The urge to swing the door open and fuck Persephone senselessly in the shower was high. The thought of her wet and slippery pussy riding his cock as he grabbed her hair drove him mad. Persephone needed to be dominated to keep her bratty and disrespectful nature in check. Persephone acted out because she wanted Hades to be stern and aggressive with her. 

Hades sat on the carpeted floor outside of the showers and brought the panties to his nose. Hades inhaled Persephones sweet scent as he unzipped his pants. He began to stroke his cock as the images of Persephone sucking him off came to mind. He would have her on all fours like a dog wearing a pink collar and giving him oral. He knew behind Persephones innocent appearance she was a whore hungry for cock.

Hades reached from under his strap on and began to stroke his enlarged clit. He bit his lip so a moan couldn’t escape and ruin this sweet moment . Another image of Persephone tied up underneath him getting pounded lingered in his brain. Persephone moaned in his fantasy “Daddy put a baby in me” and that was the last thing Hades thought of before an orgasm ripped through his body. His body jerked up and he covered his mouth so he wouldn’t moan Persephones beautiful name. 

Hades dropped her panties and just sat there in a sweat breathing heavily. He needed to marry Persephone immediately because he couldnt take this torture anymore. He knew she was doing this on purpose and she needed to be punished because of it. Hades glanced at the door beside him and he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.


	12. Rough touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone just doesn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-This chapter contains violence against sex workers and non con.

Persephone felt a bit better after taking her shower. She was still at the mercy of an obsessed psychopath, but at least she was squeaky clean! The shirt Hades had given her was soft and to her annoyance it wreaked of him. Sometimes Persephone would unintentionally smell herself and the masculine odour made her body tingle.

She hated it.

Persephone sat on the mattress at the back of her prison cell. Hades had informed her he needed to make a stop and threatened Persephone if she made any noise. The teen began to wonder if Hades threats were even legitimate. The way he looked at her with such devotion made her question his capability. 

“He claims to love me so much...would he even hurt me?” Persephone thought to herself as she nervously played with her hair.

She had no idea who else had fallen victim to Hades. For all Persephone knew he could be a serial killer who preyed on young women. Hades had the tendencies of a psychopath, but she wondered if he was capable of feeling actual love. Persephone recalled how the Greeks had different kinds of love a person could experience. There was storge which was the love for a child, Eros which was romantic love and mania...obsessive love. Persephone shivered as she felt a chill go down her spine. 

The van stopped abruptly which caused Persephone and the mattress to slide. The teen heard Hades open his van door and she pressed her ear against the vehicle. Persephones heart began to race as a million possibilities flooded her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when out of the silence she heard a female voice. Persephone thought she was hallucinating so she pressed herself even harder to hear every last word.

“My rate is 100 an hour I’m not some cheap slut” the woman bluntly said. 

Persephones eyes widened and she covered her mouth before she could gasp. “Hades are you really picking up a fucking prostitute right now?!” Persephone screamed in her head.. 

“Just do what I want Bitch” Hades responded coldly. 

Persephones mouth dropped in disbelief. Hades voice was so devoid of emotion and it shocked her because he was so lovey dovey all the time. Hearing him sound like that made her skin crawl. Persephone heard them both enter into the vehicle. She loathed what was going to come next and she prayed Hades was those guys that only lasted for 2 seconds. 

“Oh P-P-Persephone” Hades moaned “Ride daddy my little slut” 

Persephone covered her mouth even tighter. Her heart palpitated hard in her chest as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Persephone had never heard a man say her name with such lust before. It made her face red and her body burn like a fire. 

“My name isn’t Persephone!” The woman said through hard breaths. 

“For tonight it is” Hades growled.

Persephone let out a shaky breath. The sound of Hades thrusting and moaning made her pussy wet. Persephone slipped her hand under the oversized t shirt and began to play with her breast. Her other hand slowly trailed down to her cunt and it was soaking wet at that point. She began to rub her pussy as she listened to Hades.  
Suddenly, Persephone snapped back to reality and she stopped fondling herself.

“What the fuck am I doing?!” She cursed in her head “Hades fucking kidnapped me and took me away from everyone!”.

She was given a golden ticket to freedom and she was too busy masturbating. Persephone opened her mouth and let out the loudest shriek “HELP!” she yelled with all her might “HADES KIDNAPPED ME HELP!” 

“What was th-“ the woman began to speak but was suddenly cut off. 

A confused and frantic Persephone pressed her ear against the van. Her eyes widened as to her horror the prostitute began to choke and gasp. 

“You fucking cunt” Haded yelled as Persephone could hear items being thrown around. The woman was clearly fighting for her life.

Persephone bit her lip as she began to shake. Tears formed in her eyes as she helplessly heard the woman slowly die in her presence. She didn’t deserve to die in the hands of scum like Hades. 

“HADES STOP IT!” Persephone begged as she sobbed “Please stop! She didn’t do anything”

All of a sudden there was silence.

There wasn’t a sound of a struggle or the woman choking.

It was just sickening silence. 

Persephones head perked up as she heard the van door open. Her teary eyes darted to the entrance of the van trunk. Persephones heart was beating so hard that she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Persephone was certain she was next and she prayed in her head for mercy.

Her body shook as the door opened to reveal Hades with a large butcher knife. He was disheveled and devoid of any emotions, but his eyes told another story. They were cold and full of so much hate as he glared at Persephone. The teen opened her mouth to say something, but she was too scared. 

“He’s going to kill me” Persephone told herself as she felt her face pale. 

Hades stepped in the van and walked towards Persephone. The teen began to sob uncontrollably as she was certain Hades was going to stab her to death. The older man violently grabbed Persephone by the hair which made her yelp. He made her stand up as Hades forcefully brought Persephones face closer to his. 

Persephone hesitantly opened her eyes and she was inches away from Hades angry face. His nostrils were flared, his face was red and his eyes were filled with homicidal rage. Persephone was about to speak, but without warning Hades crushed his lips against hers.

It took the teen a few seconds to process what was going on. The older mans tongue was in her mouth as she weakly slapped his chest. She began to cry again, but her sobs were devoured by the hungry mans kisses. Persephone gasped in his mouth as she felt Hades slip his hand under her shirt. Her eyes widened in her horror as he began to rub her clit. Persephones body was shaking as she could feel herself getting aroused.

Hades broke the kiss and adoringly looked at Persephone. Her face was flushed and her soft brown eyes were drowning in tears. Her entire body was shaking in his arms. She looked so fragile and it turned Hades on. She had no idea how much of a soft spot he had for her. Hades would kill for Persephone, but he would also kill her is she were to leave him. 

“Next time you do this P-P-Persephone it won’t be good for you” Hades said as he licked his fingers which were soaking wet from her cunt. Persephone felt herself getting weak and she collapsed in Hades arms.


	13. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Persephone and Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait everyone! I love reading your comments. 
> 
> TW-Domestic violence.

When Persephone regained consciousness the first thing she felt was warmth. 

Warmth was a sensation she hadn’t felt in days and strangely it both scared and comforted her. They were mixed emotions because they stemmed from an environment of instability. 

When Persephone fluttered her sore eyes open she was met with an unfamiliar environment. At this point she was numb to finding herself in places she did not recognize. Persephone was laying on a queen sized bed with burgundy sheets and a dark fur throw. The window was open and she was greeted with a crimson sunset and the distant sound of birds. 

Persephone wiggled her legs around and immediately her eyes widened in disbelief. Her ankle was free and nothing bound her to the bed. Persephone wanted to confirm what she felt with her eyes and she removed the heavy blanket. 

To her joy she was met with her bare legs and nothing else. Persephone managed to smile weakly as tears formed in her soft brown eyes. She didn’t know whether she was dreaming or if it were reality. At that particular moment Persephone did not care. She wanted to feel happiness for once regardless if it was real or not. 

Persephone jumped out of bed and ran like her life depended on it. She made her way through the open door and sprinted down the hall. Persephone swiftly turned every corner and was not satisfied until she saw the exit. Persephone grabbed the silver doorknob and swung the door open so fast that she was certain she almost broke it.

Just as fast as Persephones joy came it disappeared with the same speed. The teen was greeted with nothing by a wall of evergreen trees. Persephone felt her heart drop in her chest and she began to cry. She had a feeling they were in the middle of nowhere because there were no other houses in sight. The young woman stepped outside and was only able to walk three steps until she collapsed on the dirt floor.

“Why are you so upset my love?” Came the dreaded voice that struck fear into her heart. 

The teen looked up momentarily to see none other than Hades. The older man stood by the door with a confused expression. Persephone covered her face and continued to sob even louder. Hades frowned and wasn’t sure why Persephone was not jumping for joy. Hades knew how much she adored nature and he had expected a completely different reaction. 

Hades heart broke seeing the love of his life in this emotional state. It reminded him of his mother and how she would often breakdown when his father mistreated her. Hades approached the crying girl and sat next to her in the dirt. Just as he did with his mother Hades wrapped his arms protectively around her. To Hades surprise Persephone did not resist or push him away. The teen buried her face into his chest and he could feel his shirt getting soaked with her tears. 

Hades rubbed Persephone back gently and spoke sweet words into her ear to comfort her. When Persephone held onto him tighter Hades could feel his heart flutter in his chest. As sadistic as it may have sounded, a part of Hades loved seeing her so needy and vulnerable. He wanted to rescue Persephone and how could he be her knight in shining armour if she was not vulnerable or needy? 

Persephone innocently looked up at Hades as her eyes continued to water. The older man gently wiped them away and stroked Persephones soft cheek. Behind Hades soft and caring expression was a lust filled animal ready to take down his mate. 

Persephones opened her shaking mouth and spoke “W-Why Hades? Why do you hate me so much?” 

Hades did not break eye contact with Persephone and he simply shook his head. “Why do you say such terrible things P-P-Persephone? I don’t hate you” he cooed as if she were a child.

Persephone pushed Hades hand and turned away from her captor. “Why me? There were so many pretty girls there that wanted you, but you chose me!” Persephone spoke in disbelief.

Hades rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. He hated when Persephone got confrontational. He preferred when she was crying, meek and submissive. “Because when you looked at me holding that child I knew I wanted to marry you and start a family” he explained bluntly.

Persephone looked at Hades in disbelief which caused him to tense up. Persephones eyes began to water again, but this time she was full of anger. “Id rather die than be your bride” she spat as she pushed Hades body away. 

Hades clenched his jaw and he could feel the rage fill his entire being. He stood and before Persephone could react he grabbed the teen and dragged her into the cabin. Persephone screamed and thrashed around, but Hades held a strong grip on her. 

Hades pushed her onto the sofa in the living room as the teen stared at him with fear. Hades grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall which caused Persephone to cover her mouth so a scream wouldn’t escape her lips. 

“WHY ARE YOU BEING SO FUCKING DIFFICULT?” Hades yelled as he felt his lip begin to quiver “IM DOING EVERYTHING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND ALL YOU DO IS TREAT ME LIKE A BITCH!”  
Hades breathing became heavy and all he could see was red.

“You took me away from the mother! What did you expect?” Persephone sobbed as she wiped her tears.

Hades laughed in disbelief “From what I heard that psycho bitch wouldn’t even let you leave the house! And you miss her?” 

Hades let out a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down. He ran his fingers through his dark curls. Even though it was all Persephones fault he didn’t want to continue this fighting.

“Listen P-P-Persephone” Hades said as he gently made the love of his life stand up “Let’s forget about this. Its almost supper and I want us to enjoy our meal okay?” 

Persephone still looked away from Hades and said nothing. The older man gently held her cheek and he pushed her face to look up at him. Hades smiled at her and Persephone made a puckering motion with her lips. An overjoyed Hades expected a kiss, but all he got was a face full of spit.

When Persephone saw Hades face twist into a demonic level of anger she had no time to react. The older man struck her in the face which caused her to violently fall to the floor. Hades hovered over her like a tyrant looking down at a peasant. He was breathing loudly and his his eyes were full of murderous rage.

Persephone held onto her cheek and when she looked up at Hades he knew immediately that he fucked up. Hades eyes widened as he gazed upon the hand that struck his beloved. 

“P-P-Persephone” Haded stuttered weakly as his voice cracked. He tried to go towards the younger woman but she whimpered and weakly moved away in fear.

Hades couldn’t process his emotions and he could feel himself getting overwhelmed. The man burst into tears and he ran out of the cabin before anything else could be said or done.


	14. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades tells Persephone a deep secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Transphobia

Persephone aimlessly walked around the area surrounding the small cabin. It took her until she saw the twinkling of the stars to confirm her worst fears. She was indeed in the middle of nowhere with Hades. It was chilly that night and there was no indication in the sky of smoke coming from a nearby cabin or campfire. Persephone did not have anymore tears left to shed, she just felt numb and devoid of all human emotion. 

Persephone had spent two hours straight outside without any interruption. Hades was nowhere in sight, but she still felt his piercing eyes devouring her. She was certain wherever she went he was there watching. A tired Persephone eventually gave up and made her way back into her cage. 

The funny thing was Persephone had never been to a cabin before. Once she thought about it, she had never been outside of her town. It took Persephone getting kidnapped to experience things she had never done in the past. 

“Hades was right” she admitted to herself bitterly “Im still a prisoner...I just have a different jailer” 

Persephone hated the dark so she turned on all the lamps in the living room. One lamp was in front of a mirror and when the lights flickered on she almost let out a sob. Her right cheek was bruised and she was beginning to look like a battered woman.

What was she saying? She WAS a battered woman. 

Persephones stomach let out a loud growl and she pressed against it. The teen was aching with hunger and she could not recall the last time she ate. Persephone decided that she had endured enough torture for today. She made her way into the kitchen and turned on the lights. She wasn’t in the mood to eat anything heavy like meat or dairy. All Persephone craved was some fruit and to her luck there was a bowl in the middle of the table. There were oranges, apples, bananas some nectarines and a single crimson pomegranate that called out her name. 

Persephone looked through the mahogany drawers and cabinets. To her surprise she couldn’t find a single fork, knife and even the buttering knives were gone. 

“Hes probably paranoid that I would stab him” She thought to herself as she grabbed a spoon.

Persephone sat herself down on a wooden stool. She placed the pomegranate on the table and began to carve away at it with the spoon. The fruit oozed with crimson juices and Persephone felt her mouth water. The teen didn’t stop until she opened the pomegranate and exposed the dark seeds.

Persephone began to eat and never in her life had she tasted something so sweet. Persephone placed the sixth seed in her mouth and before she could get a seventh a dreaded voice called her name.

“P-P-Persephone” Hades stuttered.

The teen felt her heart pound against her chest. She hesitantly turned her face and was met with a disheveled looking Hades with bloodshot eyes. He was only wearing a pair of black leather pants and looked extremely nervous. Persephone could tell he had been crying because the older man looked like a mess. Persephone was too afraid to speak so she continued staring at Hades like a deer in headlights.

Hades hesitantly stepped closer to the younger woman. He managed to make it a few steps until he dropped to the floor and broke down. Persephones couldn’t believe what she was seeing! Hades was sobbing at her feet like a child. 

“I’m so sorry P-P-Persephone” Hades cried as he covered his face in shame “I didn’t mean to hit you! Fuck I screwed up! You didn’t deserve that my love” 

Persephones lips quivered as she felt her eyes begin to water. She didn’t know why, but she actually felt bad for Hades. Just seeing him in such a fragile emotional state made her heart ache. Persephone was the one suffering the most, but at that very moment she was thinking about his well being more than hers. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Persephone screamed in her head as she wanted to physically slap herself. 

“I don’t deserve you! I’ve been lying to you this entire time” Hades sobbed even louder.

Persephones mouth dropped as she saw Hades entire body violently shake. The older man looked up from his hands and gazed at Persephone through teary eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but his tongue was paralyzed with fear. 

Hades stood up and to Persephones horror he began to unbutton his pants. The teen immediately looked away as she felt her face burn hot. Persephone had received many apologies in her life, but never did someone strip while doing so. 

“I want you to look at me P-P-Persephone you need to see the source of my unhappiness”.

The younger woman hesitantly turned her face towards Hades. What she saw in the middle of the kitchen left her both confused and speechless. Hades was naked and when she trailed her eyes down to his “private area” she couldn’t see anything. There was a dark bush of pubic hair, but he didn’t have a penis.

“Where’s your penis?” Persephone blurted out, but when she saw Hades physically stiffen she covered her mouth.

Hades let out a shaky sigh “I’m transgender P-P-Persephone I was born female, but I’ve transitioned into a man” he nervously confessed.

Persephone didn’t know how to respond. She was left dumbfounded and unable to think properly. Never in a million years would she have guessed Hades was born a woman. He was more manlier than both of his brothers put together. Persephone could tell the longer she stayed silent the more nervous Hades looked. 

“This explains everything no wonder he’s so fucked up” Persephone thought to herself “He’s trying to become a man! Who the hell does that?” 

Hades felt exposed without his strap on and he pulled up his pants. Persephones ignorant silence spoke volumes to him and he had a feeling this was a bad idea. It was Minthe all over again and Hades felt the rage build up in his chest. Persephone was cocky and full of herself because she was so beautiful. She was born in the right body and that made her think she was better than him. 

To Persephones horror Hades pulled out a large switchblade knife from his back pocket. The teens eyes widened and she felt herself pale. Persephone was certain at that very moment Hades was going to stab her to death. The older man took a step closer and Persephone let out a loud gasp.

“Strip and spread your fucking legs for me” Hades commanded darkly “If you don’t I swear I’ll fucking cut you up and feed you to the animals” 

Persephone hesitated, but she could tell by Hades homicidal expression he would slice her up without second thought. She did what she was told and removed the oversized t shirt Hades had given her. Persephone spread her legs and exposed herself to the older man. To Persephones horror her pussy was wet and swollen with arousal.

Hades stood with the knife still gripped in his hand and Persephone stopped herself from letting out a blood curdling scream. Hades crouched down in front of a wide eyed Persephone and brought his lips close to her ear.

“Now you know what humiliation feels like” he whispered with lust filled in his voice. 

Hades softly kissed Persephones lips and left the kitchen without saying anything further. Persephone grabbed the T-shirt and covered herself immediately. She cried to herself quietly in shame.


	15. Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus and Poseidon get an unexpected call from Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Transphobia, Violence and Violence against Sex Workers.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments ❤️❤️❤️❤️

When Zeus and Poseidon arrived at their house their mother asked if they had seen a ghost. Both of them were pale and hadn’t slept the entire car ride home. How could they? Hades had made a mistake that neither of them dreamed he would.

Their younger brother had a certain type of woman he was drawn to. These were often “troubled women” that Hades would take care of. He was very nurturing and paternal that way when it came to his girlfriends. He fell in love quickly and he also fell out of love just as fast. For Hades, love and hate were divided by only a thin line. 

Because of that, disposing their bodies was fairly easy. The reality was these types never caught the attention of police or the media. Nobody complained about less hookers or drug addicts on the streets. No, this time they were in big trouble. Their brother had kidnapped a normal girl and they were certain the police would be at their doorstep any day now. 

It especially didn’t help their nerves that Persephones disappearance was on the news every single day. It was apparent that her friends and family really cared about her because they were giving interviews and urging the public for help. Her mother owned numerous flower shops so the reward for her whereabouts was a large sum of 60,000 dollars.

********************

It was a regular Monday morning and the brothers were enjoying breakfast around the kitchen table. Poseidon was munching on some fish sticks while Zeus drank his fourth mimosa. Their mother had gone grocery shopping while their father was at work. Zeus expected it to be a relaxing day filled with no troubles. 

Until the phone rang in the kitchen.

Zeus got up with his mimosa in hand and casually answered it. “Hello you are in the presence of absolute royalty who’s speaking?” Zeus greeted as he sipped his drink.

“Zeus it’s me” Hades spoke which caused his older brother to spit out his drink.

Poseidon got up out of curiosity and rushed towards Zeus who looked as though he had seen death itself. 

“Who is it?” Poseidon whispered.

Zeus covered the phone “It’s Hades” he responded back.

“Hiya Hades!” Poseidon greeted cheerfully on the phone.

Zeus pushed Poseidon away in annoyance “Please tell me Persephone is alive and you didn’t do something stupid and killed her!” Zeus said in a panic “because she’s all over the news and if you get caught we’re all fucking going to-“

“Relax Zeus P-P-P Persephone is fine” Hades assured with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Zeus let out a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his golden hair. “So what have you two been up to then?” Zeus asked out of curiosity.

The fact it had been weeks and Persephone was still alive impressed Zeus. A woman usually lasted a day or two with Hades until he got rid of her. Minthe was about a week or so until Hades gruesomely murdered her in cold blood. Persephone being the girl next door type was deifntilty an advantage. She was too innocent to really do anything wrong. 

Or that is what Zeus hoped. 

“We’ve been trying to get to know each other is all” Hades spoke as he heavily sighed. It was definitely much easier said than done. Hades didn’t understand why Persephone was so difficult and didn’t accept his undying love. 

It REALLY ticked him off. 

“How’s that been?” Zeus asked as he sipped on his mimosa. Judging by the tone of Hades voice Zeus already knew the answer. She probably despised/feared Hades and he couldn’t process or accept the rejection. 

“I’m going to marry her at the cabin and I want you two to come” 

Zeus dropped his glass which shattered all over the floor. Now that definitely wasn’t the answer he expected to come out of Hades mouth. His eyes widened with a mixture of horror and disbelief. He didn’t know whether to yell at Hades or laugh at his boldness. Poseidon raised his brow at Zeus who covered the phone and told him about Hades batshit crazy plan.

”He’s our brother Zeus we have to support him” Poseidon urged as he stuffed his face full of fish stick “If he gets married maybe he’ll stop killing random women!”

Zeus wanted to call Hades insane, but he bit his tongue. “Maybe Poseidon is right” Zeus selfishly thought to himself “If Hades marries Persephone he’ll stay loyal to her so that means no more hiding hookers for us!” 

Zeus let out a heavy sigh as the anxiety rose in his chest “Okay we’ll meet you at the cabin and we can discuss this don’t do anything stupid okay?!” He urged his brother in a panic .

“I won’t” Hades said in annoyance and hung up.

Zeus slammed the phone down and groaned. Hades was always the one causing problems for both of them. Zeus was convinced it was his transgenderism that was the route cause of everything. His erratic behaviour, the fact he couldn’t keep a woman and most of all his undying bloodlust. Zeus always believed his brother suffered from a delusional mental disorder, but he never said it out loud. 

Zeus slumped down on a chair and grabbed one of Poseidon’s fish sticks. “I guess we’re heading to a wedding” Zeus said in defeat as he couldn’t believed he was entertaining such behaviour. 

Poseidon got visibly excited “I wonder if my tux still fits!” He spoke enthusiastically.

Zeus rolled his eyes and said nothing. He tapped his fingers against the kitchen table and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful August day and they were stuck inside dealing with a complete shit show. A thousand thoughts ran through Zeus’s mind.

“Does Hades expect the two of them to stay in hiding forever?” 

“Does he want to introduce Persephone to the family?” 

“She’s all over the news what excuse could they come up with?” 

“What happens if she spills the beans?” 

Zeus looked visibly stressed and it made Poseidon frown. He placed his hand on Zeus’s shoulder to comfort him and let him know he will always be there. The two brothers stayed in the kitchen until they formulated the perfect plan.


	16. Your heart is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades have a disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-Violence and Transphobia.
> 
> Hades is a massive manipulator 🙄

Persephone woke up to Hades sleeping right next to her in bed. It was odd seeing Hades with a calm expression and breathing slowly. Him sleeping on his stomach facing her made him look so harmless and kind of...cute? For once Hades appeared peaceful with his softened features and his wild dark curls all over the place. Persephone reached over and gently tucked a curl behind his ear. The older man was shirtless and even though Persephone hated to admit it she never got tired at admiring his muscular body. 

Persephone checked under the covers and her eyes widened when she noticed he was completely naked. “I can’t believe he was once a girl I knew his soft voice was weird” Persephone thought to herself as she continued to gaze at Hades “How would he even have sex with me if he doesn’t have the parts for it? He really is that delusional” 

Thousand of thoughts ran through Persephones head about the entire situation. For once she wasn’t scared or horny (or both) so she could clearly think about her situation in its entirety. All she knew for sure was Hades was crazy, she didn’t know where she was and if she didn’t escape he was either going to kill her or fuck her. One thing that she didn’t understand was how Hades hadn’t killed her yet. Persephone had witnessed Hades go into homical rages, but never did he come close to killing her. He did slap her, but Persephone wondered if Hades even had the desire to do that?

“I feel like in some sick twisted way he loves me too much to actually kill me” Persephone admitted fo herself as she bit her lip nervously. 

Hades fluttered his eye lashes and Persephone quickly averted her gaze somewhere else. He smiled at her “It’s not nice to stare at p-p-people” Hades spoke softly. 

“I guess psycho Hades has left the building and nice Hades is back” Persephone thought to herself bitterly. 

“Good morning Hades” Persephone forced herself to say so the older man would stay in a happy mood. 

Hades touched Persephones bruised cheek and stroked her soft skin with his thumb “Im sorry again for what happened it wasn’t right ” Hades said with shame present in his voice “I swear I’ll never touch you again I don’t want to be like my dad P-P-Persephone” 

Persephone looked into Hades blue eyes and she could feel her heart palpating hard against her chest. Persephone had a feeling he was being authentic, but that didn’t mean she would forgive him so easily. “Thanks for the apology I appreciate that” Persephone murmured as she looked away from Hades.

They both stayed in silence for a few minutes. This was the first time Persephone and Hades had a semi normal conversation without any yelling or fighting. It was odd for the pair, but at the same time it felt oddly nice.

Persephone turned her body away from Hades and sighed. Her emotions were all over the place...one moment Hades was unstable and the next he was gentle. The crazy thing was if he was sweet all the time Persephone would actually fall for him.

Persephone felt Hades body pressing against hers from behind. They were spooning and Persephone could feel her face burn. The teen closed her eyes and relaxed as she smelled Hades cologne. It was spicy with an earthy scent to it and it made her feel hot. All Persephone craved the most was gentle human interaction. She wanted to feel love because all Hades did was neglect her. 

“I have to tell you something P-P-Persephone” Hades gently murmured in her ear.

Persephone frowned and dreaded what was going to come out of his mouth “What is it?” She heavily sighed. 

Persephone turned around to be met by Hades smiling at her and his eyes sparkling. He took Persephones hand gently into his and kissed it. He grabbed something from under his pillow and to Persephones surprised and horror it was a ring. Hades placed the ring on Persephones finger. The young woman was so shocked that she wasn’t able to come up with any words to express what was going on.

“Persephone we’re getting married and I’m going to make you the happiest woman in the world” Hades spoke sweetly as he lovingly looked at Persephone and stroked her face “My mom will love you...you’d make the perfect daughter” 

Persephone pushed Hades and immediately got out of bed in disgust. Hades glared at the teen and also stood up. He put on a pair of red boxers and didn’t break his piercing glare for a second. Even though a bed separated them Persephone would not allow Hades to bully her any longer.

“Why are you being such a cold bitch to me?” Hades spoke as the anger was emitting out of him.

“I told you I’d rather die then be your bride Hades” Persephone seethed as she took the ring and threw it at the older man.

Hades picked it up, shook his head and laughed. It wasn’t a funny laugh, but rather a “I’m so fucking mad right now I don’t know what to do” laugh. He looked at the ring and pulled out a drawer to gently place the ring in. 

“And why the fuck not you cunt?” Hades asked calmly as he tried his best to contain his rage. 

Persephone stayed silent and turned her attanetion away from the angry Hades. That word stung her so badly for some reason. It was probably because nobody had called her such an awful name before. Nobody had treated her like this before. Nobody had abused and kidnapped her like this before. Persephone lost it and without hesitation she told Hades. 

“You’re not a man you’re a fucking crazy bitch playing dress up!” 

Persephone didn’t do anything when she saw Hades grab a knife and charge right at her. Persephone accepted her fate and at that particular moment she would rather die than spend another minute with Hades. Persephone closed her eyes and when the footsteps stopped she opened them. 

Persephone expected to see heaven, but all she saw was Hades. Persephone was met with the older man towering over her and crying. Hades had stabbed the wall next to Persephones head. He collapsed on the floor and sobbed how cruel Persephone was and how he couldn’t change being trans.

“I wish I was the man you wanted” Hades cried as he looked up at Persephone. He was so vulnerable that it made her heart hurt. 

A wave of emotions came over Persephone and her eyes teared up. She sat herself down next to Hades and began to cry. Never had she been so cruel towards someone and it made her feel dirty. 

“I’m so sorry Hades” Persephone chocked as she wrapped her arms around Hades and cradled him “what I said was wrong”. 

Hades stopped crying and looked up at Persephone “Id always forgive you P-P-Persephone in a heartbeat”. Hades spoke.

He gently kissed her lips and to his shock she kissed him back. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt himself getting aroused. Hades had to stop the kiss or else he would have ripped Persephones clothes off and fucked her on the floor. Persephone hugged Hades and the the older man smiled devilishly into her shoulder. 

“Persephone your heart, soul and body are mine ”


	17. S T O C K H O L M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone eat breakfast and talk about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades is a manipulative prick. 
> 
> Also thanks for the comments!!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> :)

Persephone was making breakfast while Hades read a magazine at the kitchen table. It made her feel like they were a married couple. Persephone felt internally lost and didn’t know what she was doing anymore. One part of her feared Hades while the other part genuinely cared about him. In that bedroom Hades had the opportunity to kill her, but he didn’t.

“Am I that special to him?” Persephone thought to herself as she cracked an egg on the hot pan “No man has ever felt this strongly about me”. 

Persephone glanced at Hades and she still felt terrible about earlier. What she said was ignorant and she should understand Hades and his “condition” not judge it. Her best friend Artemis was a lesbian and never once had she discriminated against her or anyone. Persephone was making him breakfast to show how sorry she was. You could never go wrong with bacon, eggs and toast. 

Once the food was ready Persephone handed Hades his plate and she sat with him at the kitchen table. 

“Thank you it looks very good” Hades spoke softly as he smiled at Persephone.

Persephone smiled back and took a bite of her eggs. They sat in silence for a while as they both ate their food. Hades couldn’t take his hungry eyes off of Persephone. Seeing her doing “wife” duties made him hard as a rock. After the wedding the only thing Persephone would be allowed to wear while cooking was an apron, heels and a collar with his name on it. He wouldn’t even need dessert because he was certain Persephones pussy was as sweet as apple pie. 

“Uh are you okay Hades?” Persephone asked concerned as she noticed he was red in the face.

Hades laughed and waved his hand in dismissal “Yes I am, I’m just thinking about how cute you are”.

Persephone looked away shyly and it turned Hades on even more. “Umm Hades can I ask you something?” Persephone said as she was visibly nervous. The teen turned her attention back to the older man.

Hades casually leaned back in his chair “Sure go ahead” he responded.

Persephone bit her lip as she didn’t really know how to phrase her inquiry. She thought for a second and then asked “How did you know you were transgender?” 

Hades was silent for a second which made Persephone a bit nervous. She was afraid that she had offended him. Persephone couldn’t help that she was curious because she had never met someone like Hades before. 

“I knew when I was 6 that I didn’t belong in my body...when my mom would make me wear feminine clothes or referred to me as a girl I hated it. I never liked boys I preferred chasing pretty girls and when I hit puberty I knew I wanted to fully transition into a man. I take testosterone and that’s why I look like this”. Hades spoke casually and he lifted his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Now Persephone knew what the the scars meant. 

“He’s scarred both physically and emotionally” Persephone sadly thought to herself. 

Persephone didn’t know what to say for a second because this was a lot of information to take in. She didn’t want to keep Hades waiting like last time so she spoke “Oh well thank you for sharing that I appreciate it!”. 

Hades sipped on his coffee “Any other question you want to ask me?”

Persephone debated how to ask this question, but she was just too curious. “How do you have sex? Persephone asked with a blush.

Hades laughed at Persephones innocence and he found it very cute. “Like any other man I just wear a strap on. Being dominant turns me on” Hades shrugged and spoke so nonchalant “If we were to have sex right now I’d grab you, rip your clothes off, fuck your face and then proceed to fuck you so hard with my hand gripping your neck that the only thing you’d remember is my name....so what turns you on?”

A Persephone blushing opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The conversation started so innocent and now she’s getting hot and bothered. She didn’t know what got over her, but she wanted Hades so badly right now. “Whatever you just said does” she admitted as she felt herself getting aroused and wet. Persephone awkwardly played with her hair to distract herself from Hades lustful stare. 

Hades let out a shaky breath to calm himself down. The urge to throw all the food on the floor and pound Persephone was driving him made. But, he remembered that it wasn’t the right time to take her virginity. He wanted to wait after the wedding and once that happens Persephone won’t leave the bedroom for the first week. 

A hot and bothered Persephone opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a knock at the front door. Hades smiled widely and looked giddy with excitement which confused the teen. 

“My brothers are here!” Hades informed her with glee. 

Persephone looked at the older man with shock. “Why?” she asked suspiciously. 

Hades looked at her with complete adoration which threw Persephone off. He looked at her like no man had ever done before. It was a mixture of lust and wanting. It made her body tingle.

“Isn’t it obvious my love? We’re getting married today”


	18. A drawing of your boy Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew Hades, but this damn website won’t let me post so here’s a link to the picture on my tumblr. 🥺
> 
> What do you think? :)

<https://dulce-venus.tumblr.com/tagged/art>


	19. Look Who Came For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades have guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Violence, sexual stuff and mentions of suicide.
> 
> Also Hades is being a violent prick again 🙄

“Be nice P-P-Persephone and don’t embarrass me” Hades warned darkly at the stunned teen. He left Persephone at the kitchen table and she heard him open the door and greet his brothers. 

Persephone had the urge to jump up and scream at Hades. Just because she was nice to him and cooked him breakfast didn’t mean she wanted to marry him! The thought of being Hades little housewife made her want to gag. 

“He might as well stab me! Marrying Hades would be a death sentence” Persephone thought as her heart violently pounded against her chest. 

An imagine of their wedding night flashed in Persephones head. Hades on top of her moaning in her ear, harshly thrusting as he whispered how tight his “princess” was. Persephone pictured bite marks and hickys all over her body as Hades grip on her neck got tighter. 

Persephones breathing got heavy and her face felt hot. She snapped out of it when the three brothers entered the kitchen. Persephone straightened up and put on her best fake smile. 

“Hello nice to see you two again” She greeted like a robot “Do you guys want to eat anything?”. 

Poseidon groaned as he held his stomach “Yes please! I’m sooo hungry Zeus wouldn’t stop at McDonalds!” He whined. 

Persephone turned to Zeus “And you?” She asked.

Zeus thought for a second “Y’all got any booze?”he asked bluntly.

Persephone rolled her eyes “No, but we have eggs”. She responded. 

Zeus sat down and rested his feet on the kitchen table “Good enough for me!” He announced.

Persephone shook her head and got up to make her “in laws” breakfast. The word made her shiver and she glanced at Hades who was loving every second of it.

“You guys got everything?” Hades nervously asked his brothers.

Today was going to be very special and he wanted it to go flawlessly. The image of Persephone wearing his mother’s wedding dress made his heart flutter. Persephone was going to become his bride and he knew they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. 

It had to be perfect she was only going to do it once. 

Poseidon nodded as he munched on a green apple “Yes we did! I’m so excited our baby brother is getting married!” he gushed.

“Also we came up with a plan so your ass and our asses don’t go to jail” Zeus spoke to Hades who nodded at his brother in response. 

Persephone physically stiffened and she bit her lip. This entire situation was like a horror movie being played out in front of her. She wanted to say something so badly, but her fear of Hades gripped her heart. Even with Zeus and Poseidon there she still felt extremely unsafe. 

When Persephone was finished the scrambled eggs. She grabbed two plates and placed them equally on each one. Persephone handed them over to Zeus and Poseidon who thanked her. They immediately began to devour the eggs like dogs who hadn’t eaten for day.

“You’ll have to excuse me I’m not feeling well” Persephone lied as she left the kitchen.

“She’s so excited that it’s making her nervous” Hades laughed to hide his growing frustration “I’ll go check up on her”

“Wait we need to talk about the plan!” Zeus said with his mouth stuffed with scrambled eggs.

Hades got up “We can talk about that later” And with that final statement he left the kitchen.

*******************

Persephone sat on the bed and wept in her hands. Ever since she was a little girl she fantasized about her wedding day. How her mother would walk her down the aisle. How Artemis and Aphrodite would be her bridesmaids. How Eros would be her ring bearer.

But most of all how she would be marrying the love of her life.

“I cant stand Hades for one day how will I spend the rest of my life with him?” Persephone thought to herself which made her cry even more. 

Persephone was interrupted by the door opening and she looked up from her hands. Dread filled her body as she was met with a very angry Hades. He walked into the bedroom and slammed the door which caused her to jump. Hades kneeled in front of Persephone and was inches away from the teens face. 

“What you did down there was very rude my brothers come all the way here and you leave?” Hades spoke with venom laced in his voice.

Persephone began to cry again. She was in a vulnerable state and Hades getting angry at her made it even worse. “I don’t want to marry you Hades I told you this” she sobbed. 

Hades let out a heavy sigh to calm himself down. He cupped Persephones face and wiped the tears from her soft pink cheeks. “P-P-Persephone you don’t seem to understand that your love is what’s keeping me alive” Hades spoke softly as he admired Persephones confused, yet beautiful face.

“I wanted to die many times, but when I saw you at that concert I felt like I had the motivation to live again and it was you” Hades told her with a smile and then proceeded to kiss her lips.

Persephone shook her head and slapped Hades hands off of her face “Stop manipulating and lying to me Hades! All you do is manipulate and lie! Well it’s not going to work this time!” Persephone yelled. 

Hades soft expression darkened immediately. He glared at Persephone for a second, but began to laugh at her statement “You think I’m lying huh?” Hades said as he stood and towered over the teen.

Persephone looked up and glared right back at the older man. Hades walked over to the closet and ruffled through some clothes. Persephone did not take her eyes off of him just in case he came at her with a knife again.

To her horror Hades did not take a blade out of the closet but rather a pistol. Hades checked to see if it had bullets and indeed it did. Persephone felt herself pale as Hades walked over and pointed it at her head. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this and if you don’t marry me I’ll fucking blow your head off and then mine. If I can’t have you in this life I’ll take you in the next don’t fucking tempt me!” Hades warned darkly as the end of the barrel was touching Persephones forehead. 

Persephone wanted to speak but her tongue was paralyzed. Hades homicidal expression and the weapon overwhelmed her. She felt herself getting hot and she began to get lightheaded. Persephones eyes rolled at the back of her head and she fainted on the bed. 

Hades shook his head and couldn’t believe how “emotionally fragile” Persephone was. Hades put the gun in his pocket and picked up Persephones dainty body like a bride. He tucked her into bed and made sure she was comfortable. He moved Persephones hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

“Rest, you’ll need all the energy for the wedding night”.


	20. Here Comes The Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone lives in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!
> 
> Also this is how the dress kind of looks like:  
> https://elizabethgracecouture.com/blogs/elizabeth-grace-couture-official-opening-evening/puffy-sleeve-wedding-dresses-are-back

Persephone was in a field full of wild flowers. The sweet aroma of lavender especially caught her attention. The sky was clear and the sun shined down on her. Persephone felt happy and content something she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Persephone wore a revealing white dress with two large slits and the neckline was very low. A crown of roses rested gently on her head and attached was a long white veil. Persephone picked numerous pretty flowers and smelled them. She wanted to make three bouquets for her mother, Artemis and Aphrodite. Persephone had picked some peonies, carnations, lilies and roses.

She looked around to see if there were any other flowers to add to her collection. She spotted a lone white narcissus that was begging to be picked. Persephone smiled softly and walked over to the pretty flower. Persephone bent over and picked the white narcissus. She brought it to her nose and it smelt very sweet. Persephone was full of bliss and proud of her bouquets.

But that feeling of went away as fast as it came. 

The ground began to shake violently which caused Persephone to drop the flowers in her hands. The petrified teen looked as the earth in front of her cracked in two like the gaping mouth of a demon. Persephone began to run in the opposite direction in desperation as her heart pounded violently against her chest. The sudden sounds of horses pierced through the silence of the valley which caused her to jump . Persephone glanced over her shoulder to see an ivory chariot being pulled by black stallions as all she could see of the rider was a very large silhouette. A muscslur arm wrapped itself around Persephones waist as she let out a blood curdling scream. 

The maiden who was shaking with fear looked up and was met with Hades. He was wearing dark armour, a pure gold helmet and his long wavy hair blew in the wind. He smiled at Persephone and stared at her with complete adoration. He leaned in and kissed her passionately as Persephone cried in his mouth. He broke the kiss and breathed hotly against her ear. 

“I love you P-P-Persephone”

Persephone 

Persephone 

Persephone 

PERSEPHONE!

The teen opened her eyes to see Poseidon inches away from her face. “Hey Persephone!” He greeted with a large smile. 

“What do you want?” Persephone groaned as she massaged her temples. Not only was she having nightmares she was living in one! 

“I’m going to be your stylist! You’re getting married remember silly?” Poseidon said with glee “You definitely need to take a bath first though”

Normally Persephone would have told “fish boy” to fuck off, but she remembered his brother was crazy. Persephone let out a shaky breath as she recalled vividly what Hades had told her. If she didn’t marry him he would kill her and then himself. There was no way out of this situation it was literally death-death 

“Okay” Persephone said without emotion as the numbness took over her. She had given up! Hades had won and he managed to completely break her spirit. The teen headed towards the bathroom and took a very long and hot shower.

****************************

Persephone sat in front of a large mirror as Poseidon finished up her makeup. He hummed a sweet tune and she stayed silent. Persephone wore a rob and wasn’t in her wedding dress yet. The teen looked at herself in the mirror and slowly she began to look like a bride.

“Pink really is your colour!” Poseidon gushed as he gently placed lipstick on her.

Persephone deeply sighed “Yup it sure is” she said unenthusiastically. 

Poseidon frowned and began to work on her hair “Do you want it curly or straight?” He asked.

“I don’t care”

“Okay straight it is then!”.

Poseidon looked at Persephone and noticed her unhappiness. She tried her best to wipe and hide her tears, but her sadness was apparent. Poseidon wasn’t an idiot! He knew she didn’t want to be with Hades. No offence to his kid brother but who would? He was a bipolar psychopath! But this had to be done for everyone’s sake! If Persephone married Hades he would stop killing random women. As selfish as it may have sounded Persephone was the offering to stop Hades madness. 

She was the sacrifice. 

When Poseidon was done he brought her the wedding dress that belonged to their mother. He left Persephone by herself in the room to get changed. 

Persephone looked at the wedding dress. It was an off the shoulder, white ball gown with lace and puffy sleeves. Next to it was the long lace veil that would be placed on her head and a pair of white heels. Persephone wanted to get everything over with so she quickly dressed herself. When Persephone looked into the mirror she wanted to cry, but she had no time because Zeus was at her door.

“Looks like I’ll be escorting you down the aisle” Zeus declared as he offered Persephone his hand. The teen teared up and gently accepted her brother in laws gesture.


	21. Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Mentions of last domestic violence. 
> 
> Hades is a sexist prick 🙄🙄🙄

It was a beautiful August Day perfect for a wedding.

Hades stood with Poseidon at the makeshift alter which were two trees separated by a decent amount of space. He wore a black suit, white dress shirt and a black tie. Poseidon was in front of him as the substitute priest because they couldn’t think of one to call on such short notice. 

“I’m so happy for you Hades!” Poseidon gushed “Just be gentle with her she’s sensitive” 

Hades laughed “After this is over I’ll be the opposite of gentle with her that’s for sure!” 

Hades was going to fuck Persephone into the mattress. The image of her riding his cock as he grabbed her long hair made him hard. He waited weeks patiently for this to happen and he wasn’t going to have vanilla sex. It was going to be raw, passionate, sweaty and Persephone was going to be put in her place. Hades could just picture coming home from a long day of work at his family business. Persephone would be there to greet him in lingerie and a collar.

It wasn’t just sexual either Persephone was a woman and she had to understand her role. After this she was going to become a housewife and take care of him. Hades expected the house to be cleaned and dinner to be cooked. It was mandatory for Persephone to wear sexy clothes and heels even inside the house. Makeup was a must too and her hair had to be done everyday. If she failed to meet those requirements she would be punished.  
That could either be a simple spanking, not getting dessert or getting tied up in the basement all day until he fucked some sense into her. 

“No I mean be nice to her I can tell she’s upset” Poseidon said both hesitantly and softly to not anger his brother. 

It didn’t work (shocker). 

Hades became a bit agitated “I do respect her! She’s alive isn’t she?” He said defensively.

“So why was her cheek bruised then?”

“She fell” 

Poseidon frowned “Hades that’s the same excuse dad would make whenever he hit mom” 

Hades glared at Poseidon “Are you implying I’m like that piece of shit?” He seethed “I love Persephone and she loves me our relationship isn’t like mom and dads” 

“No I hope not” Poseidon sighed.

Before Hades could respond to his brothers accusations the back door opened. Zeus stumbled out first and then Persephone followed as she held his hand.

Hades was lovestruck with how beautiful Persephone looked. He felt his heart palpitating hard against his chest. Seeing her in his mother’s wedding dress brought him so much happiness, yet he was sad. He wished his mother were here so she could see firsthand the wonderful woman he picked to be his bride. 

“You’ll see her soon enough mom...I’ve brought you a beautiful daughter in law so you won’t have to be lonely anymore” Hades smiled to himself as Zeus and Persephone walked down the aisle.

When they reached Hades he took his brides hand so they could face one another. Persephone didn’t look into Hades eyes, but rather the ground. Persephone didn’t want him to see her cry because she knew it would annoy him. 

“Hello everyone we are gathered her today to join Hades and Persephone in holy matrimony” Poseidon spoke loudly as he flipped through his cue cards. 

“AWWW YEAH!!” Zeus shouted and clapped clearly intoxicated. 

“Anyways they want to get married and I say all the power to them! It takes a lot of WORK and UNDERSTANDING and PATIENCE and being KIND for it to LAST! Isn’t that right Hades?” Poseidon said with an innocent smile

Hades glared at his brother “Yes of course” he said calmly. 

“Now I’m going to say a bunch of stuff now and you have to say I do okay? But first! Is anybody against these two marrying?” Poseidon said as he kept flipping through this numerous cue cards.

Persephone felt her body stiffen and she wanted to object so badly. She hesitantly looked up at Hades who was staring at her with a “Don’t you fucking dare look”. He squeezed her hands and Persephone looked back down at the ground. If she were ever to die it wouldn’t be at the hands of Hades. 

“Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and  
to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly  
care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand  
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all  
the days of your lives? “

“We do ” they both said respectfully.

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with  
all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be  
encouraged to grow in their own lives?”

“We do” 

“Now exchange the rings and say that stuff you’re supposed to say because I lost my cue cards” Poseidon said in frustration.

Hades took the ring out, brought up Persephones left hand against his chest and said “ I Hades, promise to love and support you Persephone and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this  
ring I thee wed.” He then placed the ring on Persephones finger and kissed it.

Persephone then took Hades left hand awkwardly with the ring he had bought for himself. She repeated what he had said and placed the ring on his finger. 

Poseidon smiled and Zeus cheered. They both knew this was finally over. They didn’t have to hide women anymore or worry about going to jail.

This came to an end now.

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-  
the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.  
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Poseidon declared.

Persephones heart shattered into pieces and she began to silently cry. Hades reached over and cupped Persephone tear soaked face. He wiped the tears away gently with his thumb. Hades leaned in and feverishly kissed Persephone. She wanted to turn her head, but Hades grip of her face tightened as the kiss got deeper and more lustful. 

They were now married.


	22. Wedding Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades get it on and things don’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-Dubcon and sex stuff

The wedding feast was in the kitchen and it was mostly made up of a ton of junk food and booze. Zeus and Poseidon got so wasted that they passed out in the living room floor. Persephone didn’t drink, but she did nibble on chips. Hades didn’t drink or eat because something else was on his mind. 

Persephone had tried her hardest to keep the party going longer, but it was a failure. Zeus and Poseidon drank like fish and it was only a matter of time before they passed out. When Hades tucked his brothers into bed (the couches in the living room). The newlyweds left to go upstairs to their bedroom.

Persephone was by herself as Hades went to the bathroom to “freshen up”. The teen was so nervous that she felt like throwing up. The anxiety caused her to get hot so she took off her wedding dress. She stood in front if the mirror wearing only the veil and a pair of heels. Persephone didn’t recognize the woman staring back at her and it sickerned her. 

The word woman echoed in her head.

She was no longer an innocent teen, but a married woman. 

“You look beautiful my bride” 

Persephone softly gasped and her eyes widened. She looked behind her and saw Hades wearing nothing but black boxer. The older man was built like a Greek god and Persephone hated how it made her feel. His long curly hair was wet and the way he stared at her she knew what he wanted. Persephone averted her eyes down to the ring he had given her and began to play with it nervously. 

“She looks so innocent” Hades thought to himself as he admired her dainty body. 

He had a dull ache in his groan seeing her in that thin lace veil and large sparkly heels. Persephones breasts were large and perky with light pink nipples begging to be sucked and teased. She had an hour glass figure any woman would envy. Her light olive skin and dark brown hair drove him mad. 

Hades knew Persephone was nervous to give her virginity to him, but he would make it’s an experience she would never forget. Hades walked behind Persephone and wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist. The older man kissed her neck and he felt her physically stiffen.

“You’re mine to own now P-P-Persephone and if you refuse this act of love it won’t be good for you ” He spoke hotly in her ear. 

Hades began to grind his cock against Persephones ass and softly groaned. One of his hands began to play with her supple breast while the other trailed down to her swollen cunt.

“Such a wet little girl” Hades growled in her ear “Are you hungry for my cock?” 

Persephone gasped when Haded began to rub her sensitive clit. Hades kissed and bit her neck roughly and occasionally told the teen how much of a whore she was. Persephone stood there shaking as Hades violated her too afraid to tell him no. Persephone could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as it ran down her legs. 

A part of Persephone hated it, but another part loved every second of it. 

The older man then turned her around and crushed his lips against hers. Hades lifted her leg as he began to grind his cock against her wet pussy. His tongue wandered around Persephones mouth and tasted every inch of it . The teen closed her watery eyes as she began to silently cry. 

Hades broke the hot kiss and possessively stared at Persephone. The teens face was flushed and she refused to look directly at him. “Get on your knees princess” he growled. 

Persephone whimpered as Hades forced her down. He grabbed her chin and made her look up into his eyes. Hades grabbed his cock out of his boxers and brought it to Persephones mouth. 

“Suck daddy off with those p-p-pretty lips” Hades commanded “I’m not using lube so you better make my cock wet or else it’s going to hurt” 

His smirk slowly faded when the older man looked down at Persephone. Hades felt something he had never felt before.

It was remorse 

The teen was physically shaking with tears running down her face. It was clear to Hades she wasn’t enjoying any of it. She was supposed to be feeling pleasure with lust in her eyes, but all Hades saw was fear. It didn’t make Hades feel good at all...

It made him feel like his father. 

The older man wanted Persephone to love him. That’s all he ever wanted from her was her love and devotion. The reason he picked Persephone was because he could feel she had a pure soul. Hades knew she would make the perfect daughter for his mother. But, if his mother knew the way he had treated Persephone she would be disgusted. 

Hades heavily sighed and picked the shaking Persephone off of the floor. Hades lifted her up and carried her bridal style. The confused teen looked at Hades innocently with her watery brown eyes. The older man kissed her on the lips and gently placed her on the bed.

Hades sat next to her and took off Persephones veil and tossed it on the floor. The teen kept staring at Hades dumbfounded as the older man dropped her heels on the floor also. Hades laid in bed and brought Persephone to his muscular chest. He rubbed the teens back and it brought Persephone comfort. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet my mom she’s the sweetest woman ever” Hades whispered “When I transitioned she lost a daughter, but now she’s gained a daughter in law so she won’t be lonely ever again”. 

The teen said nothing and closed her eyes. Hades held Persephone until she went to sleep. He kissed his wife on the forehead and stroked her hair until he fell asleep also.


End file.
